<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harana by starrynomin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214979">harana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynomin/pseuds/starrynomin'>starrynomin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Original Character(s), philippines, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynomin/pseuds/starrynomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harana was a traditional form of courtship in the Philippines wherein men introduced themselves and/or wooed women by singing underneath her window at night.</p><p>What happens when Lee Jeno visits the Na family's house, not for the eldest daughter Na Yoomin, but for Na Jaemin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. December 30th, 1964.<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>the town was filled with dozens of people. they were from different ages, genders, sizes and colors. some came in groups and some wandered alone. children ran around and played, chasing one another as they let out hearty giggles.</p><p>each house wasn't a lot different from the other, having the same pale pillars with beautifully carved wooden balconies and roofs, capiz windows that slid to the side, structures that go back from almost decades ago. but what makes them stand out from the rest wasn't found outside, but the people that lived inside them. the families that stay together through thick and thin, their generosity and hospitality for guests, the food that they serve for every occasion, both their laughter and sadness, the memories that stuck there; those were the few things that turn a dull house into a home.</p><p>tawny bricks stretched across for miles, bright colors of flowers blossoming from pots and gardens, complementing the blue sky that watched above them. these same paths have heard a variety of rumours and news. the town always had gossip. they'd come from different villages and even countries.</p><p>today's talk of the town was that a certain priest accepted the mayor's invitation for this year's fiesta. but no, the people weren't interested in some old priest or his sermon next sunday, but rather who he was bringing him with- his dapper and wealthy nephew, Lee Jeno.</p><p>their family was known not only for their riches, but for their stunning looks as well. his father managed to woo the prettiest maiden in her town with a single song. they eventually got married and she gave birth to three sons: lee taeyong, lee jeno and lee donghyuck. they were the siblings that everyone admired and wanted to be.</p><p>lee taeyong, the eldest, is known for being stoic and cold but gives everything for the people he loves. he's rarely seen out of the town, spending months locked in their mansion to study another language.</p><p>lee jeno, the middle child, is a player that tosses ladies like trash when he's lost interest in them. not a week passes by when one slaps his face for cheating on her. but with his sweet and passionate words, his caring nature and soft eyes, he could enchant anyone who crosses his path. they fawned over him like he was a god.</p><p>lee donghyuck, the youngest, is a mischievous brat that used his name for his favor. he hasn't shown much interest in ladies, unlike his brother, but focused solely on singing. he spends his day singing with his angelic voice till the sun kissed the horizon or he'd be causing troubles around their town. once, he was caught stealing because he was bored. a delinquent was what he was called and he's kept the name up for almost 18 years now.</p><p>which is why he wasn't invited to the fiesta. but everyone already knows donghyuck would find a way. the priest, or father eisung, first chose taeyong to represent both their family and town. he was sophisticated and well-mannered, his knowledge and curiosity for new things could amaze almost anyone.</p><p>but the man rejected his offer and persisted that he'd rather study than go. so father eisung was left with his second choice and as expected, jeno agreed almost immediately, daydreaming about all the lovely ladies he'd meet.</p><p>he even refused to leave without his guitar in case he needed to serenade a girl that does catch his attention.</p><p>it was smart of him to do so, but dumb to think that he'd fall for a girl in this town.</p><p> </p><p>ii. December 31st, 1964.<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>in the na household, their mornings were always the same. mrs. na and her daughter, na yoomin wakes up as soon as the rooster crows at 5 in the morning. they would clean the house, prepare breakfast and take care of everyone else in the family.</p><p>at around 6 o'clock, mr. na would grab his straw hat and head outside to fish. their house was on the far end of town and near the sea. they would have to walk for atleast 20 minutes to get the center of the town, otherwise known as the plaza, where vendors and the church stood. but news came to them like it was wind, quite quick but never seemed to stay.</p><p>their family wasn't interested in such rumours and events in their town. they spend most of their time together, fishing or swimming in the sea and creating hand woven accessories to sell.</p><p>yoomin's younger and only brother, na jaemin awakens at the smell of fried rice and eggs wafting in the air, his stomach growling at the mere scent.</p><p>"hands off, jaemin," mrs. na warns without turning around, her eyes still focused on the carrot she was chopping, her back facing her son.</p><p>"just one bite?" jaemin pouts and continues to plead. but her sister speaks for their mother, lightly chuckling, "go look for dad first."</p><p>the boy clicks his tongue in annoyance. the protests get stuck in his mouth once his mother turns around, eyebrow raised as she warns him with a light scowl.</p><p>before she knew it, jaemin was already out the door and calling for his father, "dad! breakfast's ready!"</p><p>mr. na hears his son's loud voice from the shore. he waves in acknowledgement before pulling the net back up to his boat, the fish flopping as soon as they leave the water.</p><p>with one pull of the string, the machine roars back to life and starts to push the boat towards the sand. jaemin accompanies his father back to the house and sprinted to his seat. yoomin recites a short prayer of gratitude before they start digging in, the youngest complimenting how delicious the food was.</p><p>he begs his mother and sister to teach him the recipe but they laugh it off, not taking him seriously. mr. na does the same and says cooking is only done by women. jaemin is immediately caught off guard, letting out an awkward chuckle and forces himself to continue eating, his appetite gone.</p><p>the na family wasn't as wealthy as the other people in town but they were able to provide their own needs. yoomin would create different accessories and fans from natural resources, mrs. na would cook food and sell them, mr. na fishes for a living, jaemin would tag along with any one of them whenever he's bored.</p><p>but for most of the time, he would spend his hours at the sea or the waterfalls a few miles away from their home. it was his haven and assumes that only he knew it existed.</p><p>they three all tell their plans for today but none of them caught jaemin's attention. he chews on his food and listens to his sister's rambling, "i heard the lee's are coming to town."</p><p>mr. na chuckles, "impossible. why would they visit our town? they're rich, so they'd stay with their kind."</p><p>shaking her head, mrs. na informs them, "only father eisung and his nephew is visiting for the fiesta, yoomin."</p><p>"his nephew?" mr. na perks up, "which one?"</p><p>mrs. na tears her gaze away from her husband, "the playboy."</p><p>"lee jeno?!" almost immediately, yoomin yells in surprise. she loudly places her glass down the table, her sudden action tipping the fork to the ground.</p><p>her mother blinks and nods, "i think so? why, do you like him?"</p><p>yoomin opens her mouth to defend herself, but her mother's chuckles resounded first, "i'm sure he'd be lucky to have you, darling."</p><p>jaemin finally finishes his food and is brought back to reality. only bits and pieces of the conversation were heard, including priest, fiesta, lee and playboy. was their a playboy priest coming to their town for the fiesta? what was happening? his eyes wander to the floor, confused to see why there was a fork.</p><p>it reminds him of a crazy superstition that almost everyone in the country believes. whenever a utensil falls to the ground, it means that someone will visit them. a spoon signifies a lady while a fork signifies a man. if it's facing upward, the visitor would be good-looking. if faced on the opposite direction, they wouldn't be quite a sight to see.</p><p>he didn't quite understand the logic behind it. and why there were so many superstitions about kitchenware but it doesn't stop him from believing. quite excited, he bends and reaches for the utensil that was facing upwards, showing it to his family with a smile, "looks like we'll be having a visitor!"</p><p> </p><p>jaemin has never seen anything like it. fiestas and festivals were normal, going back for centuries but the town was busier than ever. streets had almost hundreds of people bustling around, eager to finish preparations and make themselves look presentable. the women wore their prettiest filipiñanas, their beauty incomparable.</p><p>it was like gazing into a captivating garden. their dresses shrouded on their body divinely, showing their poise and grace. most of them had their hair tied into a neat bun with a comb or a flower as an accessory, complementing their soft luscious hair. their skirt reached their ankles, some even touching the ground and wore sandals that had glistening diamonds. the scarf resting behind their shoulders brought out their beauty even more. whenever they gossiped or giggled, they would raise their hand fans to cover their face, each design different from the other.</p><p>and just like any garden, they deserve respect and patience from one who dares to lay their eyes on them.</p><p>jaemin has always respected women, but never saw himself having feelings or courting one. he'd think it was because he was still young or he never had the guts to. he brushes the topic aside, watching the men organize the plaza with decorations and connect tables that could provide for the whole town.</p><p>with a glint of admiration in his eyes, he watches them carry the ornaments with ease, sweat trickling down their tan skin and muscular arms, a towel either around their forehead or resting on their shoulder. jaemin always wanted to be like them. so strong and full of vigor, helping everyone in their town and providing safety.</p><p>but at the same time, he enjoyed spending time with his sister and mother, weaving masterpieces with his own hands for them to sell in town. his father always scolded him for acting like a girl at times, saying a man shouldn't be wasting their time on such womanly activities and should help him make a living instead.</p><p>everyone had the same beliefs. women should stay at home, men should work till their last breath. and more than anything, men should be with women.</p><p>when jaemin asked why, he was shot back with, "it's only natural."</p><p>no further questions were asked that day.</p><p>now that he was eighteen, and not a dumb ten year old, everything was crystal clear to him. he shouldn't have questioned it in the first place. women were made for men–end of discussion.</p><p>so he lets his gaze around the town in hopes to find a lady that could catch his attention. earlier during breakfast, his father told him to court a girl that he could settle with. even if jaemin was wary, he decided to do what he was told.</p><p>but he has been wandering for over an hour and yet not a single maiden has managed to catch his attention. they were all so pretty yet he didn't want to force himself to someone he didn't like. hopeless, he returns home with the fruits and vegetables his mother told him to buy.</p><p>she instantly grabs them out of his hands and continues cooking for the fiesta. their new years were always like this, filled with stress and running around to prepare food for the whole town. yoomin looked like she was gonna drop dead in any second.</p><p>when jaemin sees their state, he insists on lending a helping hand. they refused at first but couldn't do anything when he started getting to work. mrs. na just had to make sure that her husband wouldn't hear anything about this.</p><p>while on the other end of town, father eisung and lee jeno managed to arrive safely. the man stopped the carriage by pulling on the horse's reins. he quickly climbs down and opens the door to reveal the two. they were greeted by the mayor with a warm smile, reaching his hand out for them to shake.</p><p>cheers erupted and a crowd of girls immediately formed around jeno, shyly introducing themselves and asking him questions about the trip and his life.</p><p>he would always, without falter, give his infamous smile that woos any lady to her knees, and reply flirtatiously. he would even wink before excusing himself, teasingly putting them to their edge.</p><p>and not even an hour has passed, jeno was already bored out of his wits. he'd force himself to sound and look interested whenever his uncle introduced him to someone, nodding his head along and smiling widely.</p><p>"this is my nephew, lee jeno," father eisung curtly says to the man in front of them, "he's of age and is currently looking for a lover to settle in with."</p><p>the man replies by introducing himself as well, but jeno doesn't bother listening and fakes another smile, "it's nice to meet you, sir."</p><p>"perhaps you'd like to meet my daughter?" he lets out a hearty laugh before gesturing for her to come closer.</p><p>once she does, she blushes into a deep shade of red and tries to cover it with her hand fan, "it's nice to meet you. i-i'm kwon eunbin."</p><p>jeno introduces himself as well, certain that it was unnecessary because everyone knew who he was, and kisses her hand, "pleasure to meet you as well, ms. eunbin."</p><p>they talk for a while but jeno never found interest. on his fifth glass, he excuses himself and goes out for air, the cool breeze of the night biting his skin and felt as if it was pulling him into the forest, calling his name to explore its wonders. curious, he follows the path towards it.</p><p>once 7 o'clock struck, mrs. na and her children were already finished. she rejected her son's help in walking to town with all the food and said that their neighbors would do it. although hesitant, jaemin was exhausted and agreed to take a break first. the waterfalls, his very own haven, came into mind and it immediately lightened his spirits.</p><p>he excuses himself, saying he'd be back in time for dinner to celebrate with everyone else in the town. yoomin stops him before he even sets foot on the sand, "don't you wanna meet the lee's?"</p><p>"the who?" jaemin repeats with a confused expression, forehead creased and staring idly at his sister.</p><p>"the-" she shakes her head, "nevermind. go have fun."</p><p>beaming a cheeky smiling, jaemin leaves with a wave and an excited, "bye!" before dashing out the door.</p><p>the moon and stars served as his light, entrusting his senses to guide him through the path he took almost everyday. the ground against his slippers, the leaves rustling with the wind, the faint sounds of the waves, everything brought such serenity in jaemin's heart as he climbs over the soil and rocks.</p><p>and as soon as he hears the familiar streaming of water, a smile of contentment sprawls across his face. with quick and light steps, he manages to maintain his balance and follow the calming sound. he climbs down and stands in complete awe near the pool.</p><p>his bright eyes reflected the cascading streams falling from the rocks that mightily stood across him. it lets the water tumble down, bringing pure white wisps that seemed almost magical. its roars loud and wild yet they didn't clash with its beauty, rather, alluring the boy to stop and admire.</p><p>he sees the dark sky on the water, sparkling and dancing against the ripples the waterfall creates with each fall. the bliss he experiences is still the same whenever he visits the place. but whenever he does, it's like he's seeing it for the first time.</p><p>the excitement blossoms in jaemin's chest again. without wasting another second, he takes his white shirt off and carelessly throws it behind a rock. he gently touches the water with his toe before letting himself sink.</p><p>he walks farther until the water reaches his chest. a feeling of contentment flows inside him and he feels himself relax. his brown hair clings onto his forehead as drops of water races down his body, emitting a hazy glow under the moonlight.</p><p>immediately, he gets lost in the moment and becomes one with the water. too lost. he doesn't notice another figure approaching his way, only stopping when the stranger realizes he isn't alone.</p><p>the young man basically freezes on his spot once he sees a shadow moving under the water. fear doesn't fill his system, rather curiosity and excitement. he prays to the heavens that a girl was bathing and would love to have him as company.</p><p>but all his wishes go down with the stream when he sees the figure rise and resurface, hair damp with a body lean and quite slim- a young man around his age.</p><p>jeno is almost instantly disappointed. he scoffs and rolls his eyes, turning to leave when he accidentally steps on a twig. all his thoughts stop once he hears the young man call out, "is anybody there?"</p><p>his voice was deep yet soft, not a hint of concern or fear laced in his tone but pure curiosity, "please come out."</p><p>the angelic voice calls out again. but jeno doesn't find the courage to turn and face the latter, too worried why his heart was beating so fast. he keeps his whole body low and slowly hides behind the huge rock.</p><p>silence settled between them. jeno, still speechless and inwardly panicking why he was acting this way towards a boy. jaemin convinces himself it was just a stray dog or the wind and continues to wash his body with the water. with delicate hands, he slowly rinses his arms and nape, throwing his head back as he lets the breeze pierce through his skin.</p><p>when jeno gathers the guts to peek again, he doesn't regret it one bit. the boy was so captivating; his beauty bewitching, skin as soft and smooth as silk, a body so slim and tender that jeno badly wanted to touch and hold in his arms.</p><p>thoughts of him against jeno's body, sweating and repeating his name till he forgets everyone else. he imagines leaving soft yet wet kisses from his neck till his lower body, groping his inner thigh to emit a squeak that only he could hear, gasping for air and begging for more.</p><p>something stirs inside jeno's stomach once the boy faces towards his way, his eyes closed shut as he lets the water roam his body like they were worshipping him. jeno mentally screams at himself to hide but his body doesn't cooperate, stuck in a trance he didn't want to get out of.</p><p>the boy was prettier than all the girls that jeno ever courted and dated combined. his beauty was nothing like theirs, so genuine and pure, his innocence so enthralling that it made jeno's heart race.</p><p>pure adoration surges inside him again when the boy walks towards the ground across him, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees his bare upper body and nothing but shorts that almost reached his knees covering him. even the way he walks and stands was so indescribably lovely in jeno's eyes.</p><p>he's brought back to reality when the boy steps forward to leave, going to the opposite direction. jeno is frozen in place, not exactly knowing what to do, and watches him leave his sight. groaning, he rests his back against the rock and ruffles his hair, "why?"</p><p>millions of questions flooded his mind. why was his heart beating like it never did before? why did his confidence leave him when he needed it the most? why was he so interested in a boy? why was he falling for someone he shouldn't?</p><p>still awfully perplexed, jeno couldn't get the boy out of his mind as he walks back into the plaza. as expected, everyone in town was out celebrating and eating till their stomach's content. the roasted pig, with an apple in its mouth, laid there completely untouched. they would wait till it was 12:00 before digging into it.</p><p>and it was only two hours before the new year, but almost a quarter of the dinner was already finished. jeno decides to join soon after.</p><p>jaemin passes by the eating and chattering families, smiling at how they were enjoying the food with their bare hands.</p><p>"father eisung," mr. na smiles, "welcome to our humble town."</p><p>the priest lets out a heart laugh, "i feel honoured to even stand here and celebrate the new year in town. also, i almost forgot-" he gestures to the young man beside him, "this is lee jeno, my nephew."</p><p>"i've heard. hope you're enjoying the dinner my family prepared tonight," mr. na shakes jeno's hand, heart light and somehow he felt comfortable around the boy already.</p><p>perhaps the lee's just had that ability.</p><p>jeno prolongs the conversation by complimenting the food, saying he'd never tasted anything like it and jokes on sharing the recipe to him.</p><p>clearly attached to the boy already, mr. na chuckles and suggests asking her daughter instead. because like what the town's people said, lee jeno is indeed perfect.</p><p>mr. na would be lucky to have him in their family.</p><p>"my daughter, na yoomin," he boasts with his head held high, "she cooked most of the food in front of us."</p><p>yoomin's face burned into a shade of red once jeno compliments her cooking, softly kissing her hand and saying that any man would be lucky to have her as his wife.</p><p>but yoomin was as humble as always, not forgetting how much her brother helped them today. jeno was stunned. how could a man cook such an extravagant dish in a short amount of time? he thought men didn't have the time to do so and worked their asses off instead? this town is quite odd, he adds.</p><p>although the priest was taken aback at first, he compliments how mr. na raised his son to be so helpful in the house. it doesn't take a minute for jeno to lose interest again. he shifts his attention back to yoomin. she was pretty like every maiden in the town, wearing a long blue skirt and a white translucent top. she looked so sophisticated and mature, but had big doe eyes and long brown hair that reached her chest. it reminds jeno of someone but he tries to set it aside, forcing himself to strike up a conversation.</p><p>mr. na is delighted with the priest's praise and dismisses his daughter, calling his son instead.</p><p>"he doesn't only cook- he's quite amazing at everything," mr. na happily claims. he glances to the side and sees his son, chatting with their neighbors, "jaemin! come here!"</p><p>the boy's smile falters but he manages to bring it up again, walking towards where his father stood with heavy steps.</p><p>"this is my son right here, turning 18 this january," mr. na proudly introduces him as he pats the younger's shoulder, "and yet he's been helping me since he started to learn how to walk."</p><p>"na jaemin. nice to meet you, father eisung," he offers his hand and the priest immediately shakes it, awe struck to see a boy who was so diligent in everything he does.</p><p>but he wasn't the only one who stood there in astonishment. as soon as jeno heard the familiar soft voice, his body instantly reacts towards it. his head whips to the side, cutting yoomin in the middle of her sentence, his eyes and attention fixated only on the boy.</p><p>"you've got quite a kid, mr. na," father eisung proudly nods, "my nephew isn't quite interested in such acts but he's always up for a challenge. daring, one might say."</p><p>the three wait for jeno to introduce himself, or defend himself and they all laugh at it. atleast, that was what jaemin imagined because from what he heard, jeno was oozing with confidence, evidently a city boy with tons of riches, a player who uses his words so beautifully for you to fall into his trap. daring, like what the father said.</p><p>but not a single hint of that appeared. jeno was the exact opposite of what jaemin heard for the past hour. he was almost shaking, hands trembling and fumbling with his words, constantly gulping in anxiousness and stammered to end his sentence, "i-i'm l-lee jeno. but you can call me jeno if you want. but if you don't, then uhm- just call me lee, i guess? and uh, yeah, pleasure to meet you, jaemin."</p><p>perhaps daring really wasn't the best word to describe lee jeno in his current state. embarrassing would be a better fit. but jaemin is more than amused, finding the boy adorable from how nervous he was.</p><p>"pleasure to meet you, too, jeno," jaemin shoots back with a smile. the latter swears he felt his whole world stop for a minute. their hands were against each other for formality, but the sparks that shivered down his spine told otherwise. before he knew it, they let go after a mere second.</p><p>even if it didn't last long, jeno could still feel jaemin's hand on his, the euphoric spark lingering till it reached his beating heart.</p><p>their moment is cut short when mr. na insists for them to eat more. jaemin immediately agrees and digs in as well, chatting with the two men, oblivious from the intense gaze that jeno gave across him. the latter has completely forgotten about yoomin beside him and focuses on her brother instead.</p><p>jaemin's laugh sounded so care free from the world. the way he brought light and color into jeno's life was indescribably magnificent. he could almost feel shackles forming around his wrist and ankles, trapping him into those dark yet innocent eyes of jaemin, the chains tugging him harder with each giggle that escaped his soft lips.</p><p>it was inevitable. lee jeno has started to fall for na jaemin.</p><p>and dear Lord, jeno doesn't know what he'd do when jaemin steps even closer towards him.</p><p>their dinner continued with more cheers and obnoxious children running around with sparklers and party horns. jaemin stood comfortably in front of jeno, eating and chatting with the others like he wasn't even there to begin with.</p><p>jeno was beyond annoyed. people never ignore him. he was always the life of the party. they paid attention to him like some sort of god. he gets everything he wants. and that means he'd do anything to have jaemin in his life. even if it was against everything they believe in.</p><p>"there's something on your cheek," jeno suddenly points out. jaemin tears his gaze away from father eisung and blinks, confused, "sorry?"</p><p>jeno repeats, "there's something on your cheek."</p><p>enlightened and quite embarrassed, jaemin quickly tends to his face. he runs the pad of his thumb across his cheek and near his lips but not a single stain was seen. jeno does it for him.</p><p>the boy caresses the latter's lower lip with an unreadable expression. a mixture of joy and anxiety streaked through him like a comet, but he swiftly puts up a front to hide them.</p><p>he delicately wipes the stain off jaemin's pink lip, their hearts beating into a perfect harmony as soon as their skin were against each other. it was unlike the handshake before, so stiff and awkward. the way jeno touched him was so gentle, almost like he was a fragile porcelain doll, admiring its beauty but vigilant not to break him. he was caring even without using any words; his eyes speaking a thousand words that not any sentence could make up for.</p><p>jaemin just felt so safe with him.</p><p>a cough resonates beside jeno and they're brought back to where they really were- standing in the heart of the town where its people gossip about everything. yoomin eyes her brother, giving him a knowing look before smirking, "jaemin, why don't you tell jeno the recipes yourself? after all, you prepared these yourself."</p><p>wide eyed, jaemin frantically shakes his head. he picks up a defensive stance, "n-no, you did most of the work-"</p><p>yoomin scoffs, "nonsense! now, come here and tell mr. jeno all about the recipes," she then wiggles her eyebrows, "or about yourself. i bet he'd love to get to know you more."</p><p>jaemin was powerless. because they were on the far end of the table, yoomin easily grabs her brother's arm and pulls him into her spot, "there! much better!"</p><p>she stands on his previous spot and beams them both a smile. it was a sight she never imagined but never wanted to forget. his brother was a blushing mess beside jeno, who was still awe struck at how close they were. jaemin was even more breath taking up close.</p><p>"go on then," yoomin gestures for her brother to start.</p><p>but no words came up to jaemin's throat. he was uncomfortable, shifting and fidgeting under jeno's admiring gaze. yoomin shot him a look that was almost threatening, wordlessly telling him to say anything to ease the atmosphere around them.</p><p>she regrets it almost immediately. jaemin awkwardly clears his throat, "a-actually, i'm really tired. i just want to go home."</p><p>he forces himself to turn away from jeno and faces the priest, finding it ironic how he was thinking such thoughts beside him. it was unholy to think of a man like this, especially the priest's nephew, someone who lives a different lifestyle and is looked up by many, incomparable to his.</p><p>"i'm sorry for leaving so soon. i'll see you on sunday, father eisung," he steals a quick glance to jeno, head hung low as he speaks under his breath, "goodbye."</p><p>feeling both shame and guilt creeping on his back, he walks away, pace quickening when he hears jeno's voice calling him. the latter moves to follow him but the priest stops him, "he's probably exhausted. best to let him be."</p><p>biting his lower lip, jeno faces yoomin with pleading eyes. he wanted to beg on his knees right there but she only looked away. helpless, his shoulders lump and he finds it difficult to even put a smile on, forcing himself to stay and "enjoy the night" like his uncle said.</p><p>he felt so hopeless yet he didn't know why. not a single lady he courted ever made him feel such desire and an urge like this. it was magical. he wanted to be with jaemin, have him in his arms, his fingers gently brushing his hair to get a better look at his pretty face, admiring how his long eyelashes flutter whenever he's flustered, his cheeks blooming red like a rose in the middle of spring, to watch him from dusk till dawn.</p><p>his hope reignites again when yoomin stands beside him, her hand fan now covering her lips, "let me handle this. just act normal."</p><p>she folds the fan like nothing happened. with her hand on her stomach, she makes her way towards her father, "dad, i think i'll head home, too. i'm not feeling well."</p><p>the priest gasps, wishes her to get well soon and adds, "jeno, why don't you escort this young lady home? it isn't quite safe to wander alone in the woods."</p><p>jeno beams a smile almost immediately. mr. na doesn't fail to notice it, trusting his daughter to such a fine gentleman and prays that things will go well with their relationship, "go on. and don't worry, i'll tell your mother."</p><p>it amazed jeno how convincing yoomin was– lying in front of a priest like she does it everyday. she weakly nods and lightly holds onto jeno's arm, prodding out of the plaza and into the forest.</p><p>once they were out of their sight, yoomin quickly lets go and instructs jeno, "alright, show's over. our house is just that way. make sure nobody sees you two."</p><p>"thank you, ms. yoomin," jeno says, doubting his words were enough to repay her.</p><p>"no need," yoomin chuckles. before jeno could even ask why she was helping him and how she knew, she beat him to it, "you're a playboy, a casanova that i hate, but i know you'll take care of my brother. i see the way you look at him."</p><p>she then curtly nods her head, smiling as she turned around to leave in the opposite direction.</p><p>"where are you going?" jeno voices out, already concerned for her even though they just met.</p><p>"you're not the only one who's good at serenading, mr. jeno," she says before walking deeper into the woods. jeno smiles when he sees her knock at a house's door, her eyes lighting up when she sees another woman open and hug her.</p><p>jeno is struck with realization like lightning. love has no boundaries or rules. it's unexpected and incomparable. as if roaming a forest aimlessly, lost and confused, until you walk upon a meadow of flowers. they're all so different from one another, but one always catches your eye, standing out from the vast garden and sets your heart ablaze. and instead of ripping it out of its roots, you nourish and take care of it, loving it more each day.</p><p>out of the dark woods, jeno sets foot to the sand and sees a house radiating a faint light. all the other houses were dim, not a single soul inside except for that particular one. he takes a leap of faith and inspects it closer, eyes widening once he sees jaemin staring out the window, deep in thought.</p><p>gulping, jeno loses the confidence to even come near the boy, cursing at himself for letting fear rule over him. he quickly turns around and heads back to the plaza. a voice in his head didn't stop bugging him. his heart beats and longs for jaemin, only feeling safe with him.</p><p>a new idea comes in his mind when he hears the band singing to an upbeat song, lifting the spirits and hearts of many. the colorful bandaritas above swayed with the wind as the folks danced along, clapping and cheering as if they were all one.</p><p>jeno clenches his fist tight. he was known for being a playboy, but he wants his reputation come to an end. he'll build a new one, a better version of him with only one person in his life this time, and it wouldn't be anyone other than jaemin.</p><p>without wasting another second, he grabs his guitar from the carriage and runs back into the forest, ignoring his uncle's calls for him. the boy reaches the house breathless. he pants for air, wiping the sweat off his forehead and unbuttons the first two buttons of his white shirt.</p><p>he clears his throat and proceeds towards the house. jaemin was busy inside, weaving another bracelet he'd sell tomorrow. perfect, jeno thought.</p><p>jaemin fails to hear the first strum outside. he continues his work with ease. but when a sequence and beat starts, he drops everything and freezes on his spot.</p><p>"wise men say, only fools rush in," jeno's deep voice sounded surreal along with the faint crashing of the waves, the crickets chirping, and the strumming of his guitar, "but i can't help falling in love with you."</p><p>the fire inside the lantern beside jaemin grows stronger, dancing and glowing brighter amidst the night sky. it was like what he was feeling. a spark burning inside his chest. something he's never felt before.</p><p>"shall i stay? would it be a sin?" the way each word smoothly spilled from jeno's lips was soothing, "if i can't help falling in love with you."</p><p>"mr. jeno?" another voice chimes in, confused. she erupts from the forest and lets her gaze linger at the two.</p><p>"m-mom!" jaemin jumped in surprise. he frantically tries to explain the situation, the lantern beside him almost falling to the sand as he did, "m-mr. lee was just letting me hear his song for yoomin. it's great, isn't it?"</p><p>mrs. na nods, "ah, yes. i'm a fan of elvis as well."</p><p>jeno smiles weakly. jaemin's mother seemed to be fond of the boy already. it was obvious she wanted him to be with her daughter. they'd create such a beautiful and loving family. she immediately scolds her son, "jaemin, why don't you call yoomin?"</p><p>the boy couldn't respond. yoomin was nowhere near their house and was busy with her own lovelife. but jaemin didn't know. neither did their mother.</p><p>jeno uses the silence as an opportunity to come clean, "the truth is–"</p><p>"truth is!" jaemin stammers, "yoomin's not here! she told me she's going to a friend's house."</p><p>friend really wasn't the best term to explain what jeno saw. but he lets jaemin fumble with his words to make up an excuse. he finds the boy so adorable, flustered and thought hard to lie.</p><p>he was so innocent. too pure for this world.</p><p>but as much as jeno adored it, he thought it wouldn't be too bad to taint his innocence sometimes.</p><p>"right," jeno beams a smile again, "why don't we go and find her, mrs. na?"</p><p>she scoffs, letting a heart laugh, "oh, please, just call me auntie."</p><p>jaemin had to pick his jaw up from the floor. he watches his mother and the stranger click like they were friends for years. it was an odd sight.</p><p>"go on ahead," she shoots her son a knowing look, "jaemin, stop staring and look for your sister."</p><p>nodding, he grabs his lantern and opens the wooden door. the smile on jeno's face shined even brighter, eyes gleaming as he watches the boy move so elegantly. he looked so fragile and enthralling, reminding him of a butterfly fluttering across the sky.</p><p>each movement brought an overwhelming serenity to jeno. his heart feels full as jaemin was no butterfly yet he casts such magnificent vibrant colors into his life, lighting even the night sky, with his petal-like wings and bewitching beauty.</p><p>jeno couldn't utter a single syllable. unable to. jaemin was ethereal, like a goddess that flew down from heaven, bringing peace to where ever he goes. jeno could describe and compare to him to any beautiful view he's seen and it still wouldn't be enough. as if jaemin was his whole world. his brown eyes similar to the forest they walked upon, mysterious and enticing, calling out to whoever dared to come near. how his lips looked as soft as the clouds every morning, imagining what it'd feel like against his.</p><p>he wanted to know every single detail about jaemin, let his hands roam around his body as if he was worshipping him, listen to each sound he made, embrace him till his heart's content.</p><p>as much as jeno's mind raced with these thoughts, he's still speechless.</p><p>jaemin's faint foot steps against the ground resounded. he starts awkwardly fidgeting, his grip on the lantern tight as if it was his sanity, "m-my sister said you're a playboy. i'm certain she talked about you during breakfast."</p><p>"i was," jeno emphasizes, "till i met you."</p><p>the boy humourlessly laughs, "right, you were. because now, you're a heartless devil who finds pleasure in other's pain. you should just crawl back where you came from, dickhead."</p><p>jeno was taken a back. his eyes widen and he stops on his tracks, stunned to hear such profanities from an angelic boy, "w-what?"</p><p>scoffing, jaemin abruptly turns around to face jeno, cornering the latter towards a cliff, "you have no heart or manners at all. is this what your rich family taught you? to play with women like they're toys?"</p><p>"no-"</p><p>"and after all that, women still aren't enough? to the point that you'd try random men now?" jaemin's voice thundered, baring his teeth as he stepped even closer, "what do you think we are? your source of entertainment? your play things when you're bored?"</p><p>silence settles. the tension was suffocating and yet all jeno could think of was how pretty jaemin looked even when he's mad. the younger harshly grabs his collar, proving he was much stronger than he looked, "stay away from me and my sister. go back to manila and never bother us again."</p><p>the erratic beating of jeno's heart rang in his ears. he fell for jaemin. to be frank, he still is. falling deep and hard. just like how he'll fall off the cliff if the boy takes another step. he slowly raises his arm and grabs the younger's hand.</p><p>"let go of me–"</p><p>jaemin's breath hitches once jeno grasps his hand tighter and starts pulling him. he hardly matches their pace, chasing his breath as they step into the plaza again, the town's cheers and music filling their ears again.</p><p>with quick steps, jeno runs over to the band playing with jaemin still in his hold. the latter couldn't do anything but watch the scene unfold. jeno whispers closely to the singer's ears and the man almost immediately complies.</p><p>smiling bright, he lets the boy take his spot. everyone was so chummy with jeno. like they've been friends since forever. it was starting to get on his nerves.</p><p>"can i have everyone's attention, please?" jeno shyly chimes, scratching the back of his neck as he smiled nervously. it wasn't like him at all. father eisung walks closer to see if that blushing boy really was his nephew.</p><p>jeno sees his uncle from the crowd. the rosary was still around his neck. and for a second, he starts hesitating.</p><p>but in his brother's wise words, "do what you want before you regret it."</p><p>and wow, he can't believe he just quoted his idiotic younger brother.</p><p>he follows donghyuck's advice and tips his head high, "really sorry for disturbing your dinner but i'd like to sing just one song for a special someone. we only met tonight and yet i feel like we're destined for each other. i hope you listen well and rethink what you said earlier."</p><p>he gulps, listening to the soft strumming of the guitars behind him, "because every second i spend with you is magical."</p><p>the crowd immediately coos and cheers for jeno. the song starts and the boy's heart beat doubles. he exhales deeply, "love me tender, love me sweet."</p><p>jaemin's anger doesn't last long. he feels himself slowly immerse into his favorite song.</p><p>"never let me go. you have made my life complete. and i love you so," his voice was lulling, calming jaemin's eccentric heart, "love me tender, love me sweet. all my dreams fulfil for my darling, i love you."</p><p>like a moth drawn into a flame, jaemin takes light steps towards jeno. he holds his breath, oblivious how he was fluttering right to his trap, the latter's eyes and voice both alluring him like a siren. he's stuck in his daze. his hypnotizing charm that makes it impossible to say no.</p><p>jeno's lips tug into a small smile, "and i always will."</p><p>as soon as jaemin hears the town's noise, he steps back. he was right; like a moth drawn into a flame, nothing but pain will he receive. it'd sting, burn till his insides are nothing but ashes, and jeno would still continue to draw others in, waiting for his next victim.</p><p>he backs away, taking this as his first and last warning, feeling as if he'd burn himself. run. run away. he screams to himself.</p><p>biting his lower lip, jaemin's fist clenches and he saw nothing but red. his mind raced and his heart craved for something more. but he ignores it, scowling at jeno for putting such a great act for everyone to see. he turns and pushes the people out of his way.</p><p>father eisung calls his nephew, "i'm sure that girl would fall for you soon, jeno. just wait a little, yes?"</p><p>the said boy ignores his uncle. he watches jaemin disappear from his sight, his shoulders drooping and his hopes low once again. nothing but loneliness pangs in his chest. he was surrounded with people who love and adore him, yet he paid no attention to them.</p><p>he just wanted jaemin. no one else.</p><p>perhaps it was abnormal and unusual at how fast his feelings grew, but he's never been so sure his entire life. waiting wasn't much of a choice now. so he mutters a brief apology and leaves the plaza again, feeling his feet against the ground as the people made way for him. they murmur amongst themselves but all the boy could think of was jaemin.</p><p>with all his strength, he pushes the branches out of his way, leaving scratches and marks to his skin, feeling his legs shake and his breathing unstable. he inahles sharply as he stares at the familiar house across him. mrs. na and yoomin were talking, wondering where jaemin went.</p><p>jeno feels as if his heart was about to jump from his chest. a void forms in him, filling with worry and longing as he starts aimlessly running through the forest.</p><p>"jaemin?" he shouts out, "jaemin!"</p><p>a whizzing whistle stops jeno on his tracks. his chest heaves and he lets out a deep breath, followed by a big explosion. the sky is set ablaze, the fireworks scattered as they burst into vibrant colors and disappear with the wind.</p><p>another shoots through the sky and jeno can't do anything but watch. despite its thunderous sounds, how it sparkles beautifully against the night sky, how it brings such wonder and joy to anyone who watches, he can't help but think of a certain boy.</p><p>how jaemin was like the same fireworks that he watched from afar, his time with him short yet memorable. jaemin was completely out of his reach.</p><p>another whistles and etches across they sky, exploding above a certain part of the forest. its rays of light and sparks emitted a radiant glow against the tall trees and rocks, disturbing its tranquility. an idea enters jeno's mind.</p><p>he dashes into path way he wandered earlier. to the waterfall he accidentally stumbled upon. where he first saw the angel that gave him a taste of heaven.</p><p>and to his luck, there he was. sitting on top of the cliff, the quiet stream behind him and the fiery fireworks just above him. its luminous sparks exploded everywhere to accompany the lonely boy. at that moment, jeno could feel his world stopping as jaemin seemed to glow even brighter.</p><p>proof that jaemin really was incomparable. jeno quietly makes his way towards him, biting his lower lip as he climbed the hill, only to have the stream come in between them.</p><p>"jaemin," he softly calls out. the boy perks up, refusing to believe that the lee jeno just ran through a dark forest, climbed a hill and missed the new year celebration with his uncle to be with him.</p><p>the said boy glanced over his shoulder. his eyes widened at the sight of jeno covered with his own blood and bruises, leaves stuck on his clothes and mud on his shoes. he quickly stands up to face him.</p><p>lips trembling, jaemin asks the grubby boy, "w-what are you doing here?"</p><p>jeno laughs, wondering why jaemin was asking such obvious questions, "i'm here for you, of course."</p><p>"why?" his eyebrows knit together in genuine confusion.</p><p>"i thought the songs i sang for you were pretty obvious," jeno nervously scratches the back of his neck, a tic that he never knew he had, "but i guess it's only right to say it out loud, too."</p><p>fear crawled inside jaemin. deep down, he knew what jeno was up to. but he tried hard to deny it. he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move to stop the latter. his words get caught up in his throat.</p><p>"i like you, na jaemin," jeno's calm voice sounded perfect along the quiet stream in between them. and to jaemin's surprise, not anger nor disbelief filled his system. he suddenly felt assurance, a sense of security and safety dwelling in his heart as he watched the boy confess with all his heart.</p><p>"and i know we just met," jeno trails off, eyes fixated on his dirty shoes, "but i've never felt this way to anyone else before. just you and only you, jaemin. so i pray that you'd let me, let me get to know you better, let me sing you the songs that make me think of you."</p><p> </p><p>iii. January 1st, 1965.<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>jaemin never expected he'd start the new year fussing over a handsome boy. a son of the infamous lee's from manila, too.</p><p>after the short confession last night, the two headed home with the fireworks illuminating the path. it was just the two of them, walking through the forest, nothing but unspoken words between them. jaemin couldn't find the heart to reject jeno, still wondering if the latter's just joking or playing tricks on him. he just needs more time. more time to get to know him better.</p><p>but in reality, he was stalling. it scared him, how someone of the same gender could make his heart skip a million beats and send his mind into a frenzy. it was wrong. immoral. unforgivable. or was jaemin in the wrong? wrong for pushing off happiness and the love that he deserved?</p><p>then again, they were two different people. jaemin knew nothing about manila except rich families and tall buildings. they were arrogant and selfish, pined over nothing but fame and money. jeno wasn't any different.</p><p>while jaemin works till the sun rises and sets, jeno's busy adding girls to his collection.</p><p>while jaemin helps his family and town, jeno thinks only of himself.</p><p>while jaemin and his family barely get to eat anything, jeno gets served a whole feast just for him.</p><p>while jaemin poured his sweat and tears into creating handicrafts for him to sell, jeno makes ladies burst into tears by cheating on them again.</p><p>different. absurd. impractical.</p><p>they won't work out at all.</p><p>even if jaemin were a pretty lady, he'd never be with jeno. not now, not in a million years.</p><p>"you are my special angel," a loud voice makes jaemin jolt from his bed.</p><p>"sent from up above," the voice was clear and and beguiling. jaemin knows it too well. he frantically jumps out of his bed, tripping because of the blanket wrapped around his waist down till his ankles. he grunts before running towards the window, hair still disheveled and his shirt slightly askew as he watched jeno strum his guitar.</p><p>he sings louder, confidence growing now that jaemin was there, completely awe struck, "the Lord smiled down on me and sent an angel to love me."</p><p>the neighbours start stepping out of their houses to watch him better. some peeked out their windows, imagining as if they were the one being serenaded. they dreamily sighed with blooming hearts in their eyes, elbows prompted on the sill. jaemin wonders if he was the only one weirded out by this: the handsome city boy serenading him early in the morning.</p><p>"you are my special angel," he continues strumming, gaze meeting jaemin's, "right from paradise. i know you're an angel. heaven is in your eyes."</p><p>jaemin turns his head away. he covers his face with his palms yet continues to listen to jeno's singing, "the smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine. tears from your eyes bring the rain. i feel your touch, your warm embrace. and i'm in heaven again."</p><p>"you are my special angel through eternity. i'll have my special angel here to watch over me. i feel your touch, your warm embrace and i'm in heaven again."</p><p>their neighbours start singing along as well, their bodies swaying to the side, "you are my special angel through eternity. i'll have my special angel here to watch over me."</p><p>"watch over me," they sing softly, making jaemin's eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>jeno bites back his laugh, "here to watch over me."</p><p>with that, the neighbours perfectly end the song. jaemin felt like he was in heaven, listening to a choir of angels sing to welcome him through the golden gates. somewhat magical.</p><p>but jaemin is harshly brought back to reality when his mother squeals, pushing yoomin to greet jeno, who they all thought was her suitor. his sister clicks her tongue and immediately acts as if she were swooning.</p><p>nervously laughing, jeno lets yoomin drag him into their house. jaemin quickly disagrees, "i-i'm pretty sure he's busy. just let him go home."</p><p>"are you, jeno?" yoomin asks, a hint of mischief in her tone that jaemin never liked.</p><p>"i'm not busy at all. i'd love to spend the whole day with all of you," jeno flashes a cheeky smile. jaemin bites his lip, panicking and racking his brain to find an excuse.</p><p>"that's great!" mrs. na claps, "make yourself at home."</p><p>yoomin cheered as well. but her smirk was diabolical, somewhat eerie even. jaemin knew this isn't gonna end well.</p><p> </p><p>"jeno, you really don't have to help in the kitchen," mr. na insists for the nth time. he was spewing his traditional beliefs again, saying cooking is only for women.</p><p>"dad, if he wants to then let him," yoomin chuckles with jeno beside her, preparing the utensils they'll need. before her father could complain again, she suddenly exclaims, "ouch!"</p><p>she immediately drops the knife and brings her finger to her mouth, "great. mom, can you help me with this? it's bleeding."</p><p>jaemin bursts into the tiny kitchen, wondering what all the ruckus was about, "what happened?"</p><p>"i cut myself," she quickly shows her finger, which clearly wasn't bleeding, and puts it back into her mouth, "it really hurts, mom."</p><p>everything came together. yoomin was clearly pushing jeno and him. but jaemin wasn't having any of it, "what are you planning–"</p><p>"let's go wash it first," mrs. na aids her daughter before turning to the two young boys, "you two take over. we're counting on you!"</p><p>"especially me," mr. na chuckles and moves to help his daughter as well. he pats his son's back, lightly pushing him towards jeno.</p><p>the two were left alone in the kitchen, little to no space between them, chests against each other. jaemin clears his throat, "uhm-"</p><p>jeno's eyes rake up and down to jaemin's body, a smirk forming in his lips as he leans even closer. the younger raises his arms to his chest in attempt to push him back, "e-excuse me-"</p><p>"why can't you look at me, jaemin?" the boy asks out of the blue, eyebrow shot up as he tried to meet jaemin's gaze.</p><p>gulping, jaemin turns his head away again, "i don't know what you're-"</p><p>"really?" jeno's voice turned deeper. his tone was mocking, amused by the whole situation, "then look at me, jaemin."</p><p>each second felt like an eternity. jaemin doesn't comply, wanting to push the boy away so he couldn't hear the loud pounding of his heart. jeno gently holds the younger's chin, "i want to see you."</p><p>swallowing his pride, jaemin faces jeno with every strength he had left in him. their eyes lock into a daze. nothing but each other in their minds.</p><p>"beautiful," jeno comments in a hushed voice, almost inaudible. he tucks jaemin's soft hair behind his ear, their breathing still and fanning against each other, all while gazing into their dark eyes.</p><p>jaemin's hands twitch at the compliment. he finds it hard to swallow the lump in his throat, making it hard to breath. jeno inched closer till they shared their warmth, the burning sensation stirring inside them as their desire grew. desire to do more. desire to let everything run wild. desire to forget reality.</p><p>after what seemed like an eternity, jaemin slowly flutters his eyes close as jeno closes the gap between them. jeno wraps his arm around jaemin's waist, feeling as if a wave of electricity ran through him, till his senses stopped working. he places a peck on his nose before smiling innocently, "pretty."</p><p>what?</p><p>jaemin's eyes crack open and widen in disbelief. he stares at jeno, confused and awfully bothered, silently asking what on earth just happened.</p><p>jeno doesn't answer and only laughs at the younger's expression. he lightly presses his nose again before shifting his attention to the tomatoes on the chopping board. without hesitation, he continues to slice them into thin pieces for their breakfast. jaemin couldn't believe it.</p><p>a city boy cooking for a stranger's family? he never thought city boy and cooking would even be in the same sentence. it was just so peculiar. jeno looked so out of place in the kitchen. and yet he handles everything like he's been doing this since he was born.</p><p>odd indeed.</p><p>shaking his head, jaemin joins in and continues what his mother started. they work in a comfortable silence. no words exchanged. the knife hitting the board, the spatula scraping against the pan, the sizzling oil– everything, including them, worked in a perfect harmony.</p><p>jaemin never knew jeno could actually act civil for once. like a normal boy who wasn't so full of himself all the damn time.</p><p>and before they knew it, the aroma of their food wafted amidst the wind, luring jaemin's family into the kitchen as their stomachs growled.</p><p>yoomin even commented at how adorable the two looked together. like two loving parents cooking for their children.</p><p>as soon as they sat down, the siblings started teasing and bickering until they got scolded by their father. saying it was embarrassing to argue in front of a guest. jeno only laughed and didn't mind at all, recalling how he and his brothers acted.</p><p>mrs. na shot her daughter a knowing look. she was encouraging yoomin to ask and listen to jeno rambling. not wanting to receive another scolding, she goes along with it and acts as if she was completely immersed into the topic.</p><p>jaemin couldn't care less. he'd suddenly interrupt the conversation by banging his spoon against the plate or loudly place his cup down the table. jeno would steal quick glances to his direction before continuing.</p><p>for the fifth time jaemin coughed out loud while jeno and yoomin were talking, the city boy gets an idea. he starts flirting with the young maiden, using his charm and beautiful words like always, till jaemin snapped and left the table.</p><p>"where are you going, jaemin?" mrs. na worriedly asks.</p><p>"i don't know!" he frustratedly replies back.</p><p>yoomin coughed as well, nudging jeno's arm, "what, jeno? you need to excuse yourself?"</p><p>"oh, go on. we're really sorry for our son's behavior. he isn't normally like this," mr. na gestures the boy to continue. apologetically smiling, jeno stands up and follows jaemin out the door.</p><p>"stupid! why do you keep falling for his tricks?!" jeno's grin widens at the sight: jaemin kicking the sand as he hits his own head, screaming by himself.</p><p>jaemin faces the sea, "stupid jeno and his stupid city! i hope you die!"</p><p>"i sure hope you don't treat all your guests like that," jeno says, a smirk sprawled across his cheeks as he crossed his arms. jaemin scoffs.</p><p>he rolls his eyes, "no. so congratulations, you're special."</p><p>"aww," the latter clutches his chest, acting as if he was touched, "i'm special?"</p><p>"that's not what i meant, idiot."</p><p>"how special am i to you, jaemin?" jeno swiftly places his hands inside his pockets, tilting his head as to tease the boy even more. he sauntered towards the younger. each step felt as if he was shaking jaemin's world.</p><p>"i'm in no mood to play your games, city boy," jaemin scowls, clenching his jaw as he did with his fists.</p><p>"oh, come on," jeno playfully insists, "we've only met last night yet you can't deny how much i affect you, jaemin."</p><p>the boy steps backward and raises his arms to keep their distance, "yeah, you piss me off. and like what i said last night, leave me and my family alone."</p><p>"do i really?" jeno inched closer till jaemin's hands were on his nape, "then tell me, love, how much do i frustrate you?"</p><p>jaemin's words get stuck in his throat. the boy's intoxicating scent making it impossible to think straight, his warmth and presence too much for him, how he plays with his words carefully yet confidently, like a hypnotizing instrument.</p><p>jeno had an expression that knew no mercy. he was challenging and sophisticated, always loved to have the upper hand. jaemin lets his back face the sea, letting the water reach his ankles with jeno following in front of him closely.</p><p>"y-you really wanna know?" jaemin tries to act confident. he brushes the fear aside and holds his chin high for their eyes to meet. jeno doesn't reply. slowly, he grabs the boy's hands and closes his eyes, leaning forward till their faces were an inch away.</p><p>but jaemin learned his lesson. he swiftly steps aside and watches jeno fall into the sea, a splash resounding like it was music to his ears.</p><p>"what the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>"we're really sorry, jeno!" mrs. na frantically says, giving the boy towels and lighting up candles to give warmth.</p><p>"what happened?" yoomin curiously asks to jaemin beside him. they watch the shivering jeno standing on the door way.</p><p>yoomin's brother only smiled with his arms crossed, enjoying the way jeno was shivering from the cold water, "he tripped."</p><p>"jaemin," mr. na calls out in a threatening tone, "he's a guest. treat him like one."</p><p>smiling innocently, jaemin nods, "of course. i'll treat him well, dad."</p><p>mr. na clicks his tongue, "make sure. because he's sleeping here tonight."</p><p>"wait, what?" jaemin's eyes widen, losing his act, "why?!"</p><p>"his clothes are wet. he can't go back to town looking like this," mrs. na says, pointing out the obvious, "it'll be disrespectful. so just lend him your clothes and bed, jaemin."</p><p>jaemin quickly shakes his head, "no! i'm sure father eisung would be looking for him!"</p><p>"he's out of town as well," jeno replies without missing a beat, "he won't be back till tomorrow morning."</p><p>"great," mrs. na smiles at him, "enjoy your stay, jeno. and again, make yourself at home."</p><p> </p><p>jeno did in fact make himself feel at home. like a young man who has just gotten married and is currently living with his wife. happily living under the same roof.</p><p>"i will literally burn the house down, jeno."</p><p>"but this is your house."</p><p>"i don't care."</p><p>the last thing jaemin heard was a hearty chuckle followed by, "feisty." from jeno. the elder was amused more than ever. to have someone not kissing his feet or treating him like some sort of god was heart-warming. it fuelled something inside him. something he wished would never burn out.</p><p>"hey, city boy," jaemin nonchalantly calls out, "could you stop leaving trails everywhere? the floor's wet because of you!"</p><p>"i beg to disagree-" jeno's voice resounds from behind. rolling his eyes, jaemin grabs the towel and faces the boy. but he soon regrets doing so when he's met with jeno's half-naked body.</p><p>"what are you-" jaemin cuts himself off and drops the towel in shock. his eyes wander quickly on the boy's torso, surprised to see a body like his would even be possible, till he reached his wet pants that hung quite low on him.</p><p>jeno finishes his thought with his arms on his hips, "-you pushed me. hence, it is your fault why the floor is wet."</p><p>jaemin covers his eyes and turns away, "then put on some damn clothes!"</p><p>"i don't have any," the younger could hear the hint of amusement and laughter in his tone, "should've thought of that before pushing me into the water. now, face the consequences."</p><p>"i don't want to!" disgust was evident in jaemin's voice. he stands still, refusing to face jeno and his glory, "just get clothes from my closet or something!"</p><p>jeno quips back without missing a beat, "why should i?"</p><p>a scoff of disbelief leaves jaemin's lips, wondering why jeno asked that question in the first place. it irritated him that all city boys must be like this, "because you're half-naked and my neighbors could see you!"</p><p>"then you're quite possessive then?" it's as if jaemin could hear the boy's smirk.</p><p>"no! i'm quite angry! fuming, actually– so put on some damn clothes or i will kick you out."</p><p>the two were acting like children. far from jeno's expectations of a happy newly-wed couple. missed by a ton. jeno laughed and finally gave in. he walks towards jaemin's room, fitting a red shirt before helping out in the house again. big mistake.</p><p>"that is not how you clean the windows, stupid."</p><p>"then how?"</p><p>"first of all, don't use a broom."</p><p>"i thought this was a feather duster?"</p><p>"oh my god."</p><p>jaemin thought he had quite a long patience. he survived living with his annoying sister, his strict mother and traditional father for years– he could take on anything now.</p><p>but he thought wrong. he would rather burn in hell than spend another second with the stupid city boy.</p><p>"can you make me a cup of coffee, love?"</p><p>"get out."</p><p> </p><p>the following hours were just as stressful as before, perhaps even worse. jeno won't stop bugging and clinging to his "love." jaemin wanted to vomit at the endearment. when he hears his father's voice from outside, he immediately scrambles out of the older's arms and out the door.</p><p>"dad!" jaemin desperately calls out, "permission to throw jeno back to the plaza?"</p><p>the boy was tempted to beg, drop down to his knees till he cried blood. jeno only greeted the couple with a blinding smile, "jaemin is just joking, sir. he and i are getting along just fine."</p><p>yoomin grins, "i'm delighted to hear that then."</p><p>jeno sends a knowing look to the girl, unknown to jaemin, and smiles triumphantly.</p><p>"enough chit-chat," mrs. na says, "let's eat dinner, shall we?"</p><p>the small family, including jeno who has managed to snatch even mr. lee's heart, ate dinner merrily. the told jokes and their opinions in such events. the city boy was more than happy to share about his life, but always ended his words with, "and you?" to be respectful.</p><p>jaemin noticed that as much as jeno looked like a self-centered arrogant prick, he had manners. he was always so polite and courteous. he refused to talk about himself too much and preferred listening to stories. his eyes would form into crescents whenever he smiler or chuckled, reminding him of the silver moon on the dark sky.</p><p>jeno ate with such delicate and precise movements, graceful as ever. it was evident he grew in a wealthy household. whilst jaemin had soft and enthralling features, somewhat like a woman's, his habits were an exact copy of his father.</p><p>sure, he cooked and helped his mother and sister, but the little tics and mannerisms mimicked his father much so. the way he eats, talks and how he leaves insults every now and then. it isn't quite obvious he grew along side the sea, but if you pay close attention enough, it would be.</p><p>most people who lived in the province or in a small town had so much differences with jeno's people. jaemin and his family weren't picky, content with what they have and sometimes, a bit immature. they were easy-going, fun to be with. always a smile on their faces.</p><p>in manila, however, people lived differently. they were used to be surrounded with tall buildings and structures, always using machinery and new contraptions to aid them. it was safe to say they were advancing towards a new industry. into the future of revolution, how jeno's father once put it.</p><p>but unlike mr. lee, his second son didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. he'd be with girls left and right anyway. a place with beautiful maidens is already considered paradise to him.</p><p>and even here, in small town residing by the sea, he paid not much attention to his surroundings. he admired them, yes, but would rather admire something –more likely someone– else.</p><p>once jaemin's family finished eating, he grabbed their plates one by one. mrs. na stops her son and looks at him questioningly, "what are you doing?"</p><p>jaemin scrunches in confusion, "cleaning up?"</p><p>"how rude, jaemin," yoomin comments, "can't you see our guest isn't done eating yet?"</p><p>his confusion only grew more, wondering if he should really care, and tried to continue. mrs. clicks her tongue, "you shouldn't clean up while someone's still eating, dear."</p><p>the smile on jeno's face widens. before jaemin could ask, mr. na answers, "there's a superstition: the person who is left on the table, eating alone to themselves, would never find anyone to marry."</p><p>jaemin scoffs again, "what's with it between you old people and kitchenware? you have a stupid superstition for everything."</p><p>yoomin bites back, "it's true, jaemin. so sit down and wait for jeno to finish."</p><p>"no-"</p><p>"it's alright," jeno finally piped up, still calm and collected like always, "i don't believe in such superstitions."</p><p>"see?" jaemin says before grabbing the plates once again.</p><p>"besides, jaemin could help me out if ever the superstition is true," jeno simply assured them with a smile on his face.</p><p>the boy almost drops the plates in hand. he faces jeno again, almost growling in anger, "what are you trying to imply?"</p><p>"that's enough, jaemin," mrs. na says before standing up as well, "i'll do the dishes so you can step outside."</p><p>mr. na nods, "get some fresh air, son."</p><p>the father stands up with yoomin following suit after, "you know he's just joking, jaemin-"</p><p>before yoomin could enter her room, she beams again, "-or not. who knows?"</p><p>jaemin almost threw the plate to his sister. it reeked him, the idea of marrying jeno, and couldn't stop thinking about it. he tried to brush it aside but the teasing grin on the city boy's face made it difficult to do so.</p><p>what did jaemin ever do to deserve this?</p><p>trudgingly, he enters the kitchen and places the plates into the sink. they clank and crash to one another, letting his anger known for them to hear. mrs. na walks out and is stopped by jeno.</p><p>she just couldn't resist the young boy's charm. soon enough, she agrees and thanks jeno for his kindness.</p><p>jaemin calls out from the kitchen, "where's the sponge, mom?"</p><p>"too distracted to see?" jeno points the small plastic tub in front of them. jaemin's anger burns again, pushing the plates into the sink, before turning to the boy.</p><p>"what are you doing here?" he asks, shifting his weight to the other side to lean closer to the sink.</p><p>"i'm here to help you," jeno simply says, stating the obvious, "and to apologize."</p><p>jaemin turns the sink on, "you can't fool me, jeno. you rich people don't know a thing or two about manners or sincerity. you're all so spoiled and disrespectful."</p><p>jaemin didn't mean any of it. he's been with jeno in less than a day but he can see how polite the boy was. the exact opposite as to what jaemin expected. but he continues anyway, ignoring the boy's feelings.</p><p>"you're lucky my father didn't take your little joke seriously. he would've killed you. but for some reason, he has high respects for you. so i suggest you stop acting like a child and just leave me alone. better yet, go back to where you came from," jaemin carelessly washes the dishes, the glass banging and almost breaking, "you'll find someone else to marry there and you can forget about me."</p><p>jeno had indeed hit a nerve. jaemin showed no signs of stopping nor paying attention to the dishes he were washing. the loud sounds could be heard from outside.</p><p>"now, hold on, jaemin," jeno grabs the boy's wrist, "i have high respects to your family, especially you, but what you said isn't true and you know it."</p><p>"i don't care, jeno. just pack what you own and leave- don't ever come back." jaemin pulls his wrist to escape the boy's hold.</p><p>with that, jeno doesn't waste any more time and pulls jaemin into his arms. he carrys him with ease, the younger snugly positioned over his shoulder, before heading out.</p><p>jaemin writhes in annoyance, hitting his back, "jeno! you jerk! put me down!"</p><p>jeno takes slow and precise steps towards the door. they're met with the night's cold breeze and the sound of crashing waves. he then stands by the shore, "i'm doing exactly what you told me."</p><p>"put me down!" jeno does as he's told, letting jaemin stand on his own, their feet wet from the sea.</p><p>as soon as jaemin's feet plant on the ground, he starts hitting jeno with all his pent up frustration, "i'm so tired of all your stupid games! you never take anything seriously!"</p><p>jeno chuckles and grabs both of jaemin's wrists easily, "incorrect. i'm taking you seriously, including what i said earlier."</p><p>with all his strength left, jaemin tries to retracts his arms but is no use. he glares at jeno, "what are you talking about?"</p><p>jeno lowers his hands, grabbing jaemin's as they stood by the calming sea, "i will marry you, jaemin. never mind all the tradition, beliefs and superstitions– i want to spend the rest of my life with you. even if it's wrong. even if it kills me."</p><p>the night was quiet, only occupied by the two young men. their reflection laid against the still waters, a litter of bright silver stars behind them, the moon a witness of their love.</p><p>"aww, how sweet," jaemin fakes his expression as he places his hand om his chest, not taking the boy seriously, "now tell me, how many girls have you told this line again?"</p><p>well, love really isn't the best word to use for now, but jeno was determined to change that.</p><p>"jaemin, i'm serious," jeno almost pleads, "please, give me a chance. i've never felt this way to anyone else but you."</p><p>jaemin rolls his eyes. he pats the boy's back as if he were comforting him. he did feel pity for the boy. pity that he thought he could manipulate everyone.</p><p>"you're gonna feel a lot more things, jeno. like rejection," jaemin says and innocently shrugs. it was clear by now that the latter didn't have much of a chance. obviously, and for the first time, rejected. the younger finishes his thought, "and maybe pain."</p><p>jeno lets go of jaemin's hands, asking, "what?"</p><p>and with perfect timing, he then feels something pinching on his bare foot. the water moves to show a crab, its claw buried in one of his toes, drawing blood.</p><p>"what on earth?!"</p><p> </p><p>"how many times have i told you to take care of our guest, jaemin?" mrs. na hisses after pulling her son into a corner. yoomin and mr. na attended to jeno, cleaning and bandaging his wound as they apologized profusely.</p><p>"it wasn't my fault," jaemin whispers, "blame the crab, not me."</p><p>mrs. na shakes her head, disappointed, "that's not the point. after everything we taught you, you still couldn't treat a guest properly. even more so the priest's nephew. it's embarrassing!"</p><p>"go to jeno and apologize, jaemin," mr. na's voice suddenly resounds behind him, "we raised you better."</p><p>jaemin pouts. he opens his mouth to complain again, refusing to apologize because he believes he wasn't to blame here. it was that stupid city boy and that crab.</p><p>"no more complaining, jaemin, or else you're spending the new year here. alone." by mr. na's tone, jaemin was scared to even breathe. the father leaves with his wife to pack the food for later.</p><p>yoomin shyly returns to her room after aiding jeno, preparing for another celebration in the plaza. the town really knows how to throw a party, inviting people from around the country to celebrate with them. they'd welcome them with open arms and treat them like family. well, most of them will. jaemin lets out a huff of annoyance before rubbing his face with his palms. he unwillingly steps out and approaches the boy. practically dragging his feet and weight to do so.</p><p>jeno beams a weak smile. his state was quite awful. pitiful. his pants were folded till it reached his lower knees. his left foot rested on the living room's small table, covered with white cloth and dark red stains. "i'm guessing you're here to blame me for my stupidity?"</p><p>"you finally got something right for once."</p><p>"ouch."</p><p>jaemin sighs, crossing his arms as he turned his gaze away. he couldn't bear to look at jeno. the boy was clearly in pain, both physically and emotionally. he was pushed to the sea, helped with the chores, degraded and embarrassed by the boy he likes and still managed to smile. jaemin couldn't help but blame himself, "i'm sorry. i was wrong and mean. you don't deserve that."</p><p>"aww, how sweet," jeno leans backward, resting against the couch, "tell me, how many girls have you told this line again?"</p><p>jaemin rolls his eyes. he couldn't believe he just apologized to this man. he was cruel. he should be banned from their household.</p><p>jeno chuckles, the sound as soft and faint as the waves from outside, "i'm kidding. of course i forgive you, jaemin."</p><p>the sincerity laced in jeno's voice sent shivers down jaemin's spine. no, he wasn't feeling love, more like disgust. this whole situation irked him. he shakes his head, the urge to just leave was now growing within him, "enough of that. i have to get changed."</p><p>"can you bring me clothes too, love?"</p><p>jaemin just dismissively waves his hand, walking towards his room, "sure."</p><p>"thanks!"</p><p>the contented grin on jeno's face reached his ears. he dreamily sighs and grabs the newspaper on the table, reading it to himself as he waited for jaemin.</p><p>by the time the boy closed the door, only then he realizes the nickname given to him. his cheeks burn into a shade of red, similar to the roses he had watered a day ago, and quietly squeals. he asks himself, "what were you thinking?! 'sure'?! you're not his wife, stupid!"</p><p>he runs around his bedroom, slapping himself as he continues his rant, "and you responded so casually! this is outrageous! just flat-out stupid! now what is he gonna think? that you're so easily controlled? so easily swept away from your feet?"</p><p>the neighbors managed to see the chaos from their window, just several feet away from jaemin's, and starts to get concerned. they blink and watch the boy thrash around, throwing his pillows and clothes around before finally hitting his head on the wall.</p><p>he releases a sound that was like a combination of a cry and a squeal. at this point, the neighbors are now scared. he starts ruffling his hair and jumps around before leaning towards his window, "you're so stupid, na jaemin! the stupidest of them all!"</p><p>panicking, the neighbors then close their windows, taking a minute to recover before continuing their business. jaemin just releases a string of groans, almost sobbing as he slumped his body on the window sill.</p><p>"we've only known each other for two days! two! this isn't normal!" jaemin says to himself, looking at the two fingers that he held up.</p><p>another minute passes by and jaemin finally collects himself. he doesn't make the effort to fix his room, going straight towards his closet to find something appropriate for the celebration. for some reason, it was believed that wearing polka dots during the new year gave good luck and money.</p><p>another superstition brought to you by bored elderly people. it should be illegal to have so many stupid beliefs in the first place.</p><p>he grabs a blue shirt to go with his simple black pants, both a bit larger than his frame. he fixes his hair with quick strokes before grabbing a white shirt for jeno. the city boy would just have to make do.</p><p>"here you go," he says as he threw the shirt to jeno. the latter catches it, confused on what the cloth was for.</p><p>"uh, what?"</p><p>jaemin stares right back at him, "you told me to bring you clothes."</p><p>"yes, but it's new year's eve, jaemin. you could've atleast given me something more appropriate," jeno inspects the shirt closer, not surprised to see a stain or two on it.</p><p>"quit complaining-"</p><p>a cough stops the two from their bickering. mrs. na folds her wooden fan and glares at her brother, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. yoomin appears from behind her, "what are you wearing, jaemin? it looks dreadful!"</p><p>mr. na comes out of his room, eyeing his son from head to toe, "why don't you wear the shirt your mom made you?"</p><p>"no-"</p><p>"i bet you'd look lovely in it, jaemin! why don't you try it first?" jeno interrupts.</p><p>yoomin squeals in agreement, clearly excited, "and i have the shirt just for you, jeno!"</p><p>the boy refused at first. he has been given so much, he didn't want to abuse their kindness, but mrs. na insisted. both jeno and jaemin didn't have a choice.</p><p>they both enter jaemin's room with the shirt on their hands, the younger clicking his tongue in annoyance as the elder hummed merrily.</p><p>it was quite odd, to see a man limping because of a tiny crab, yet he was still so chipper. kind of like a toddler who was always excited. ready to try out and discover new things.</p><p>jeno sits on jaemin's bed, perplexed as to why the latter's room was so unorganized. a number of clothes and pillows were scattered on the floor. the closet was left open with pictures and a mirror hanging onto one of its door.</p><p>jaemin doesn't bother closing the window, finding the cold wind quite comforting. he starts to grab his own shirt and pulls it upward. as soon as his body is bare, he feels a gaze behind him.</p><p>the cold breeze was suddenly replaced with a warm atmosphere. filled with passion and desire, the air almost suffocating the boy. he softly clears his throat and tosses his shirt to his bed.</p><p>jeno is brought back to reality when the cloth covers his view. he turns away, clearing his throat as well, before distracting himself by looking at anything but jaemin.</p><p>"i'm afraid this shirt won't go well with these pants," jeno voices out his concern, eyeing his muddy and wet pants. all because of jaemin. but of course, he'd never admit that.</p><p>"don't care," jaemin says as he buttons his sleeves, "i'm sure the towns people wouldn't either. you're lee jeno, everybody adores you."</p><p>a shy laugh erupts from jeno as he scratches the back of his head, "i appreciate the compliment but i atleast have to look presentable, don't i?"</p><p>"fine, fine!" jaemin finishes fixing his shirt with a huff, rolling his eyes as he turns to face jeno again, "what do you want me to do?"</p><p>jeno cheekily grins, eyes turning into crescents, "i just need black pants, please."</p><p>the wooden floor creaks loudly at jaemin's heavy steps, reaching outside as he grabs the pants from his closet.</p><p>"here," jaemin hands it to him with his face turned to the opposite side. he plans to leave right away, getting to ready to walk out the door.</p><p>flustered, jeno laughs, "just a tiny little problem: i can't wear them without your help."</p><p>jaemin's head snaps towards the boy. his eyebrows furrow together, "why not?!"</p><p>"i don't know if you don't recall that a crab pinched me on my toe," jeno inhales sharply, shrugging, "i literally can not stand up."</p><p>"you're joking."</p><p>"am not."</p><p>"stop lying."</p><p>"i'm telling nothing but the truth, jaemin."</p><p>the patience left in jaemin was now gone. he groans out loud, standing in front of jeno, who was still seated on the bed.</p><p>"let's just get this over with," jaemin says as he grit his teeth together, growing more impatient each second.</p><p>a lump forms on jeno's throat. he'd never expected for jaemin to take him seriously. possibly guilt from his actions earlier or he's just so fed up already. either way, it turned jeno into a pile of a melting and blushing mess.</p><p>he struggles to form coherent words, his hands sweating and feels as if he were trapped in a bakery's oven. his tongue was tied and his heart beat loudly.</p><p>"go on then!" jaemin raises an eyebrow, encouraging the boy to continue.</p><p>who would've known that a young boy was the only person who could bring the lee jeno down? furthermore, he wasn't from the city, but born by the sea and has embarrassed him multiple times. now, what a headline that would be.</p><p>jeno's throat turns dry as he bites his lower lip. he suppresses his laugh, a nervous tic and coping mechanism he rarely does, and starts to unzip his pants. its sound fills the room, along with his erratic heartbeat. jaemin's patience was quickly running out.</p><p>he helps the boy to stand up, pull his pants down and sit back down again. jeno felt his chest against jaemin's, finding it hard to even think or speak. the younger does it with an unreadable expression, almost blank and stoic, refusing to even look at jeno.</p><p>the air is thick and tense. for jeno, to say the least. their fingers and skin would brush against one another, growing hotter and hotter each time, his desire to do more burning in his stomach. a war was commencing in his mind. he told himself to back away, it was wrong and so unlike him to feel such way to a person. he should be with women, celebrating their beauty and grace, potentially start a family of his own.</p><p>but another part of him decided to stay. maybe lean even closer, find out what jaemin's lips felt against his, what secrets does he hold, what were behind those fiery eyes and intimidating facade.</p><p>he was graceful, like the waves of the sea at night, but was strong too. he was filled with life and passion, persistence and the drive to fight for what is right. jeno wanted to know more, so much more, to explore and be with him as long as fate allows them to. as long as their hearts desired.</p><p>jeno, now fully clothed, watched as jaemin pulled a box from underneath his bed. he starts to replace the bloody cloth with something thinner and more comfortable, "not a single word to anyone, alright?"</p><p>his lips curl into a proud smile, reassuring him as he did so, "of course."</p><p>jaemin finished and stood up to leave. jeno, however, tried to convince him to stay and help him wear his shirt. all he got was a smack to the back of his head, saying he was abusing his kindness too soon.</p><p>the pair exited the room with exact opposite expressions. jeno, happy as a clam. and jaemin, annoyed as always. their formal shirts were beautifully crafted by mrs. na and her daughter, proud to see the result worn by such dapper young men.</p><p>like everyone else, they wore an embroidered floral shirt and had a white shirt tucked in their black pants.</p><p>jaemin looked angelic in his white shirt, seething with elegance and power. he looked wealthy, almost untouchable, and still had this stoic expression.</p><p>whilst jeno couldn't contain his excitement. they looked like a couple, in his own eyes, and sported a grayish formal shirt. he couldn't express his gratitude enough for letting him wear such a divine work.</p><p>"look at these handsome boys!" mrs. na cheers and claps. she pinches their cheeks before grabbing their hands, "i'm sure you two will make many women swoon!"</p><p>"the only one swooning is jeno for jaemin," yoomin whispers, clearing her throat, "anyway, let's head out, shall we?"</p><p>mr. na assists his wife out the house, holding her hand in a courteous manner. yoomin follows suit with a smirk that was filled with excitement. probably with devious intents too.</p><p>jeno offers his hand as well, "shall we?"</p><p>jaemin only rolls his eyes and walks out, the limping jeno laughing and following behind him. the latter celebrated most of his new years in a different country or with his family, running around the garden with his brothers, but this wasn't like any other.</p><p>as odd as it was, him chasing a young man and spending the new year with people he barely know, he still couldn't wait to make this the most memorable one yet.</p><p>v. January 1st, 1965<br/>
Kawit, Cavite, Philippines</p><p>life. the plaza was filled with it. people danced around and sang, chugging down beer and talked as if they each stood on the other side of the world. they laughed and cheered, clapping along to the music of the band that played.</p><p>they're surely in for a long night. the town doesn't know when to sleep when it comes to celebrations. if there were a way to make it endless, to live and enjoy as if it were the last day, they'd do it.</p><p>and that's exactly what jeno plans to do. he keeps his brother's advice in mind and walks into the sea of dancing people. they cheered his name, started a conversation or two before inviting him to eat with them.</p><p>jaemin had been left behind, much to his luck, and quickly leaves jeno's sight. he squirms and makes his way towards the long dining table. the same one from Christmas. but the food was twice as much. he quietly places himself between two young ladies and starts to enjoy himself.</p><p>he grabbed a plate and started filling it with rice and different side dishes his mom and the neighbors made. he eyed and tasted each of it.</p><p>a whole feast to feed all of them. jaemin could jump in excitement. he continues eating, talking with people he knew by face, and asking how they were so far. they would always end by complimenting his mother's talent in cooking.</p><p>in the middle of jaemin and his old friend's conversation, they were interrupted.</p><p>"sorry for intruding," jeno shyly says, "but can i excuse jaemin? he and i have to talk."</p><p>before the lad could agree, jaemin is already being pulled out of his view. jeno throws in a quick, "thanks!" as jaemin starts complaining, "hey! i was talking to him!"</p><p>jeno's hand on the younger's tightens, giving it a quick squeeze as he tries to hold back his smile, "i'm certain you don't even know his name."</p><p>"so what?"</p><p>jeno chuckles without giving jaemin a glance, too proud he was right, "just come with me."</p><p>the two ended up arguing some more. jaemin insists on walking on his own, but jeno says he likes holding his hand. jaemin could feel the odd looks they were being thrown at.</p><p>it was humiliating. the way they looked at them as if they were out of this world. as if they did something that brought shame to the whole nation. jaemin stiffens and plants his feet firm on the ground, stooping as he retracts his own hand. jeno doesn't pay no mind either way. they ought to find out sooner or later.</p><p>jeno gives everyone looking the same expression. and suddenly, they felt ashamed. ashamed for staring. ashamed for questioning such an innocent moment between two men. he clicks his tongue and grabs jaemin's hand again, ignoring the whispers and rude comments.</p><p>he stares directly into jaemin, making all his worries flutter away, reassuring him that everything will be fine. that he didn't need to worry at all.</p><p>with one soft squeeze, jeno pulls jaemin out of the crowd's attention and out the plaza.</p><p>for some twisted reason, jaemin felt as if he were melting. he bites his lower lip, trodding one foot in front of the other as jeno leads the way. where exactly, he had no clue. but for him to have such courage to act shamelessly in front of the whole town had jaemin's head spinning. swimming in endless thoughts and possibilities.</p><p>was jeno really like this to everyone? should he even be with him in the first place? will this arrangement even last?</p><p>jeno brings him into the same shore. only a couple of miles away from jaemin's home. the area was clean and quiet, only the occasional faint cheers of the town could be heard along with the crashing of the waves.</p><p>their hands never let go. feeling the comfort of home. how they fit together like puzzle pieces, completing each other.</p><p>the heat that came from jeno's palm brought wonders to jaemin. suddenly the night wasn't as cold and lonely as it felt before. funny how this boy he barely knows could bring such light to his life.</p><p>they continue walking hand in hand, jeno leading the way in front of jaemin.</p><p>as it should be.</p><p>jeno led a different life, beaming with curiosity towards the world. to wander. to take risks. he treats the world as his family.</p><p>whilst jaemin only followed behind him, wishing he had his life, living in his shadows. how he endeavours to be like him, not be with him. to live in wealth and prosperity.</p><p>they were two very different people.</p><p>jeno is the beautiful flower that blooms in the midst of his kind; jaemin is only the morning sun that watches and admires from afar.</p><p>two very different states in life.</p><p>he takes a moment to breathe in. take everything in. no matter what he did, he couldn't process the situation he found himself in.</p><p>without having much of a choice, he lets jeno guide him into the wooden boat by the shore. he settles down and wonders. surprisingly, jeno smiles as he pushes the boat into the water, swiftly hopping in to join him.</p><p>"not bad for a city boy," jaemin says, yet his tone still managed to sound uninterested. dull.</p><p>jeno chuckles as he turns his head away. his eyes mirror the calm water, the night sky present in his gaze, "i'd really appreciate it if you stop calling me that."</p><p>jaemin's frown deepens, "what do you wish for me to call you then?"</p><p>"i have one name in mind," jeno, at long last, gathers the courage to stare right back into jaemin's cold gaze, "but i'm afraid you'd rather plunge into the sea than call me so."</p><p>jaemin hadn't been expecting anything at all. he thought he had the courage to speak and raise his chin high, his gaze as intense as jeno's. but he was wrong. awfully wrong. he tears his attention away and into the water, almost as if he were looking for an endless abyss.</p><p>"so for now, let's just stay with what we're both comfortable with," jeno continues, "alright?"</p><p>jeno didn't mean to deliver the wrong message. he wanted to imply that jaemin could call him anything that they were both comfortable with.</p><p>but before he knew it, jaemin understood a different meaning behind his words.</p><p>"comfortable" really isn't the term that they could relate to as of now.</p><p>"jaemin," jeno slowly calls out, almost like a whisper, "you've told me many times to stay away. to leave and forget. i've tried and yet here i am, still getting foolishly drawn into you."</p><p>the beating of jaemin's heart rang in his ears. it echoed, along with jeno's words, fluttering wildly inside his chest. jeno's knees moved closer toward one another, his elbows touching his stomach as he fumbled with his words, completely flustered, "and i think with each passing second, i continue to fall in deeper."</p><p>the moments that came after were unspeakable.</p><p>yes, jeno confessed, again, and this time it was more romantic. with all stars and the moonlight over them. perfect for a man and a woman who are deeply in love. prepared for a commitment. for the risks and sacrifices that love came with.</p><p>but, in sheer panic, jaemin just had to ruin it. because he believes it's wrong. he almost tipped the boat over. mentally screaming. not a single idea on what to do.</p><p>jeno, as flustered as jaemin (maybe even more), decided to go back to the shore. where jaemin wouldn't put both their lives in danger.</p><p>hence, the new year didn't go exactly as jeno planned. what he had laid out was something like so:</p><p>he brings jaemin into the boat.</p><p>they sit and talk for a while.</p><p>get to know each other more.</p><p>confess.</p><p>jaemin is so delighted he hugs him.</p><p>they go back, spend the new year in each other's arms.</p><p>kissing, technically, wasn't in the list. but he wanted to. badly.</p><p>feel his warmth against his, shamelessly giving into temptation, praising the boy's glory and his entire being, bodies connected and never leaving one another.</p><p>but then again, he didn't plan this for anyone. this was jaemin. and jaemin knows how to ruin moods in more ways than one.</p><p>and it all ends in the same: jaemin scolding jeno. just plain on insulting him. classy.</p><p>"please, for the love of God, stop doing that," jaemin groans out, opening the door in front of him as jeno followed behind.</p><p>"doing what?" he innocently asks.</p><p>jaemin abruptly stops and stands still on the doorway, frustrated, "stop looking at with me with that look. it's weird."</p><p>a hearty laugh spills from jeno's lips, "i don't know what you're talking about." he pushes the door and enters with jaemin still across him. the younger's foot steps were heavy against the wooden floor, stomping towards his bedroom</p><p>he starts mumbling strings of words under his breath, "it's disgusting. what did i do to deserve this?"</p><p>jeno couldn't hear the hurtful words. they were venomous. instead, he was busy unbuttoning his formal shirt in the living room. a few noises could be heard from the other side.</p><p>particularly in jaemin's room.</p><p>he'd been thrashing around again. throwing his books and other things to the floor or to the wall. he sits down on his bed, massaging his temple and rubbing his face with his palms, "so damn annoying!"</p><p>"jaemin? dear?" jeno's sweet voice says, "are you alright?"</p><p>"don't even come near me, demon."</p><p>"what did i do this time?"</p><p>"you're confusing me, that's what."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"oh my God," jaemin screams and throws the nearest pillow to jeno, "get out!"</p><p>jeno blinks, stepping aside and dodges the pillow. he stands still on the doorway, "do you... wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"no!"</p><p>sighing, jeno slides his formal shirt off as he walks towards jaemin, standing in front of him, "please, talk to me. let me hear you."</p><p>jaemin keeps his head low. he wasn't used to this. talking about feelings and such. to have someone listen.</p><p>he was used to keeping his thoughts to himself. whenever his father commented anything that felt wrong to him, he didn't question it. girls should be at home. they should be conservative. boys should do all the work. they should be strong.</p><p>girls should be with boys.</p><p>his father reminded him everyday.</p><p>and now, to oppose his own father under his own roof, was blasphemy. unforgivable. a sin.</p><p>jaemin stood up, making jeno step back, "just go away."</p><p>before jeno could refuse, they heard the front door opening. yoomin's sandals could be heard clicking, growing louder with every step, much like jaemin's heartbeat.</p><p>she passes by the open room and freezes when she sees the two, "what are you two doing here?"</p><p>"nothing," jaemin grumbles, "jeno said he wants to return home. he has no reason to stay any longer."</p><p>the boy's eyebrows pinch together in confusion, quite offended, "as a matter of fact, i do."</p><p>yoomin sighs. she leans on the door frame, crossing her arms, "mom would be furious if you let him go home at this hour. he'd be all alone in father eisung's home."</p><p>"i don't care."</p><p>unexpectedly, yoomin's voice raises, enough to let his brother know who was in charge, "but mom and dad does. so please, be respectful and let him sleep here. understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"here," jaemin boredly hands out a pillow, the hint of annoyance in his tone still evident, "take the bed. i'm sleeping on the floor."</p><p>the handwoven mat was laid on the floor, right next to his bed, with a blanket and a pillow. jaemin stood, waiting for jeno to accept the pillow in his hand.</p><p>another moment passes and jaemin decides to place the pillow on the boy's lap. he turns to open the window and goes straight to the mat he prepared for himself.</p><p>jeno is stunned. he scooted towards the side of the bed, poking jaemin, "why aren't we sleeping in one bed?"</p><p>"because they say it's wrong."</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"i don't know. go to sleep."</p><p>jeno hums, his lips turning into a pout, "my brother and i used to sleep in the same bed. why can't we?"</p><p>his voice starts to get annoying to jaemin's ears. he quickly pulls the blanket over his head, still lying on his side with his back facing jeno, "we're not brothers."</p><p>he continues, "a woman and a man aren't allowed in the same bed unless they're married."</p><p>perplexed, jeno's head tilts, "then do you see me as a woman?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"then do you see yourself as a woman?"</p><p>"what- no!"</p><p>"then do i have to marry you first?"</p><p>the innocence in jeno's voice was enough to make jaemin groan in frustration. he flips to his other side, facing the latter with his elbow prompted to carry himself, "what the hell are you saying?"</p><p>"i'm just wondering if i have to marry you before we could sleep together?" jeno blinks. he was on his belly, his chin on his palms with his elbows on the bed, waiting for jaemin's response.</p><p>this. this was what they called the "player of hearts" who made dozens of women weep. who entertained them and then left them to rot. really?</p><p>jaemin was having double thoughts now. this wasn't the man he thought he was. jeno in front of him looked adorable. innocent. a tad bit playful and a tad bit stupid.</p><p>he doesn't answer, giving him a weird look before turning again, "goodnight, jeno."</p><p>"oh, come on!"</p><p> </p><p>vi. January 2nd, 1965<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines</p><p>jaemin awoken to the sound of faint breathing near him. he stirs, feeling a presence beside him but was too tired to even acknowledge it. his eyes slowly flutter open, his whole room dim.</p><p>to his surprise, jeno was there, sound asleep like a baby. nothing stood between them. their faces were an inch apart, sharing the same warmth and air altogether. even though the morning sun still hasn't risen, jaemin could see him better. he was beautiful. words unable to describe him.</p><p>he could be compared to the sunrises and sunsets that jaemin has seen for years and it still wouldn't be enough. from the way he breathes life and brings such tranquility. his pinkish lips, how they curl ever so slightly as his lashes flutter against his soft cheeks.</p><p>and even if he were as calm as the sky above them today, he still bled of power and vigor. he was untouchable. holding heaven and earth together.</p><p>jaemin could feel the fingers on his waist move slightly, curling to hold him tighter, closer, to him. jeno's leg laid in between the younger's, entangled yet in the comfort of each other's arms.</p><p>gulping, jaemin retracts his hand away from jeno's chest, his fingers feeling so empty without him. he tries to get out of his hold without waking him up. clearly impossible.</p><p>he couldn't even move an inch without jeno stirring and whining. the latter lets out a dissatisfied sound, adjusting his body to move closer, holding on to jaemin as if his life depended on it. as if he were his beacon of light and hope.</p><p>"don't leave me, jaemin," he whispers.</p><p>it was harder to leave than he thought. so he stays, unwillingly (he keeps telling him that), and moves his head a bit farther.</p><p>and although this wasn't how he expected this new year to start, he has no choice but to accept it anyway.</p><p>may God give him strength.</p><p>when the sun rose and brought its light, touching each and every creature's life with it, only then jeno wakes up. the confrontation after that was quite a headache.</p><p>jeno only smiled and apologized, saying he must've fell over the bed.</p><p>jaemin insists it would be impossible for that to happen. jeno should've fallen on top of him, not by his side.</p><p>jeno asks again, "do you want me to be on top of you?"</p><p>to jaemin, what he heard was, "please slap me for my stupidity" and he did. great way to kick off jeno's morning.</p><p>breakfast began and jeno ate with a red mark on his cheek. he just says he fell out of the bed.</p><p>after that, he grabbed his dry clothes from yesterday and thanked the family for everything.</p><p>jaemin wanted to celebrate for his suffering would now meet its end. took him long enough.</p><p>"thank you again, mr. and mrs. na," jeno smiles, "i hope to see you in the mass tomorrow."</p><p>yoomin answers for them, smirking by the doorway, "we will. right, jaemin?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>before turning on his heel to walk away, jeno sends jaemin a playful wave and wink, "see you around!"</p><p>mrs. na assumed it was for yoomin, telling her daughter that she had a good feeling about the two. she immediately tells them to wake up early for tomorrow and attend church on time.</p><p>jaemin, at this point, wanted to drown himself.</p><p> </p><p>vii. January 3rd, 1965<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>jeno only has less than a month before he goes back to his home. miles away from the green forest he had grown attached to in less than a day.</p><p>he'll miss the amazing and luscious feats of nature: the aged mystical trees that towered over him, the faint rustling of the vibrant leaves and grass, how the darkness dripped and somehow gave life to all of them, not leaving anything nor anyone out.</p><p>the forest seemed to have grown into jeno too. it listened to his foot steps against the path, gave him light to see whatever unknown that awaited for him, assuring him that he isn't alone in this vast land. they were one. the young boy was incredibly immersed.</p><p>but he'd hoped, more so prayed, that the forest isn't the only one that would grow to love him too.</p><p>sunday came and there he was, sitting on the front row as he watched his uncle give his sermon.</p><p>"as stated in first peter four verse eight-" father eisung continues, his tone passionate as he shared His glory to the whole town.</p><p>jeno quickly looks to his side, beaming a small smile to jaemin, who sat at the row next to him. only the church's marbled pathway in between them.</p><p>"-above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins."</p><p>jeno mouths, "i love you."</p><p>jaemin stares directly into the boy's eyes, soulless and disinterested, shaking his head before doing the sign of the cross.</p><p>jeno pouts.</p><p> </p><p>viii. January 6th, 1965<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>it's been 3 days since the mass. father eisung grew attached to the town, refusing to leave and decided to stay a little longer. jeno was more than happy to agree.</p><p>they'll have to stick longer to their traditions. jeno did serenade jaemin, invited to his home but he hasn't given him a complete answer. would he reject him or not? it was obvious he won't take no for an answer.</p><p>so in those three days, he made the most out of them. every morning, he'd come visit the na family, giving them gifts and asking how they were. once 12 o'clock strikes, he goes back to help father eisung out in fixing the local library.</p><p>as soon as he finishes, the sun sets and the stars come out to play. the sky is decorated with illuminating silver petals, guiding him through the forest and into the beach with his guitar in hand.</p><p>he reaches the familiar house and starts singing the first song that ever comes to his mind whenever he thought of jaemin.</p><p>and, to put it simply, there were a lot.</p><p>but he didn't want to be rude and sing all night- even though the neighbors didn't mind at all.</p><p>he sang bobby helms' "i wanna be with you" in which he took the lyrics: "i wanna be with you morning, noon till night" to heart. spent most of his days beside jaemin.</p><p>the next day was puppy love by paul anka. which confused a lot of the listening neighbors. jaemin's eyes widened when jeno sang, "and they called it puppy love just because we're seventeen."</p><p>they chose to brush it off anyway- applauding jeno for his beautiful performance once again. jaemin told them to piss off.</p><p>for the third night though, people's suspicions raised yet again. jeno sang a piece called, "i'm a fool to want you."</p><p>his sweet voice created such a perfect harmony with his guitar, "i know it's wrong. it must be wrong. but i can't get along without you."</p><p>why would it be wrong if he were courting yoomin? they thought.</p><p>and to top it all off, yoomin wasn't even by the window when he sang the third song. it was jaemin who was listening. he would glare at jeno, roll his eyes and then dismiss him away as soon as it ends.</p><p>jeno would sing with his whole heart, eyes gleaming in both joy and hope, hands shaking as he waited for jaemin's response.</p><p>nothing.</p><p>nothing at all.</p><p>the young boy would just close the window, leave jeno alone under the night sky and go to his room.</p><p>jeno would leave with a heavy heart. for three consecutive days. unknown to him though, whenever he'd pass by jaemin's window to return home, the boy would peek out. trying his best to conceal his presence behind the curtain.</p><p>tonight, he watches the boy leave again, passing through his window. he trudges with his head hung low, the guitar in his hand and a flower on the other, with an evident pout.</p><p>jaemin could feel something stir in his chest. he couldn't pinpoint it. he wonders if it were guilt. hatred. anger.</p><p>love?</p><p>just something he has never felt in his life.</p><p>before he knew it, he pushed the curtain to the side and calls out, "hey."</p><p>jeno stops in his tracks. his head immediately perked up and glanced to the side, the fire in his eyes burning again in pure passion, "jaemin?"</p><p>"give me that," he deadpans. his eyes quickly go to the flower and back to jeno's gaze.</p><p>the boy's mouth hangs open as he fumbles, "s-sure!"</p><p>with quick steps, he rushes to jaemin's window and hands the pink gumamela with his heart pounding. he fears jaemin would be able to hear it. so he speaks again, stammering, "i'm sorry if it isn't enough though. i believe there isn't a single flower shop in town."</p><p>jaemin wanted to laugh. life here was hard, which is why they had to get creative to earn money. so every february, the month of love, his mother would pick flowers and sell them. wrapping them in clear plastic with patterns or in vibrant papers.</p><p>he plans to accept it anyway, finding the small thought a great gift. no one ever gives him anything. he wouldn't want it to go to waste either.</p><p>jeno squirms under jaemin's gaze, knowing he wanted to be gone now. he doesn't have any more reason to stay. but he gathers to courage again, "c-can i ask for a favor first?"</p><p>jaemin's palms rest on the window sill as he raised an eyebrow, "what?"</p><p>he was glaring. his words sharp and his patience running out. jeno tries to hasten himself, "i-in exchange for the flower."</p><p>a scoff of disbelief escapes jaemin's lips, "you're courting me, jeno. your gifts should be gifts- free."</p><p>jeno nervously chuckles, scratching the back of his head, " i know. but i've been courting you for days now and i still don't have a definite answer."</p><p>jaemin's hand raises. he grabs the curtain on his left side, acting as if he were about to close it, "goodnight, jeno-"</p><p>"wait!" jeno's hand lands on jaemin's right, the mere touch sending both their hearts into a frenzy, igniting a burn of temptation inside them.</p><p>jeno doesn't let the opportunity slide anymore. he stands on his toes for a quick moment, planting a soft kiss on jaemin's cheek with their hands still together.</p><p>jaemin could feel his heart beat multiply. and then it went slower, which was worse, he could feel it beating as if it were for jeno. that he was living for him. that he was the reason his heart pounded like this.</p><p>and maybe he was.</p><p>what felt like an eternity to jaemin was only a mere second to jeno. he stands firm again, trying his best to bite back his smile as he look up at the boy.</p><p>gulping, jaemin towered jeno yet he felt small. wanted to curl into a small ball and cease to exist. this was too much. way too much for his poor heart.</p><p>the tips of jeno's lips curled into an endearing smile, his ears red as his eyes twinkled like the night sky. he speaks again, voice sweet like the songs he sang, "goodnight, jaemin."</p><p>before taking a step back, he places the gumamela in jaemin's right hand without tearing his gaze away. he waves his hand and continue his journey home. once out of the boy's sight, he couldn't resist jumping and screaming in joy.</p><p>he went back to father eisung with the biggest smile on his face. he couldn't wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>ix. January 7th, 1965<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines.</p><p>jaemin barely slept. with a certain boy running around his mind all night. his eyes hurt and his hair was dishevelled, his whole body tired as he walked out of his room.</p><p>the wooden floor creaked as he entered the kitchen, scratching his eye and grabbing a glass with the other. silence filled the house. perhaps his parents were still asleep.</p><p>he grabs the pitcher and pours water into his glass, yawning and barely focusing. this was all so new to him. weird- how certain people have such an affect on you.</p><p>as he drinks it down his throat, he boredly faces the living room, eyes widening in realization as water spills down his mouth.</p><p>"jaemin," his sister awkwardly says, "you're finally awake. jeno's here."</p><p>and indeed he was. they were all gathered in the living room; his father was on the couch across jeno, disturbing their serious talk, with his mother and sister on the side. around them were different flowers and gifts. food from around and outside the town.</p><p>jaemin finally closes his mouth shut, placing the glass down and gulping. he blinks, "w-why is he here?"</p><p>mrs. na laughs, "why else would he be here? of course he's courting your sister."</p><p>stupid. stupid jaemin. of course he's here for yoomin. he nods his head, nervously saying, "uhuh.. right. well, i'll be in my room then."</p><p>yoomin stops him, "no, join us! don't you wanna know what your- i mean my suitor will have to say?"</p><p>jaemin glances, his body facing his room already, shaking his head to say no. mrs. na gives him a quick glare. he immediately nods and walks to join them.</p><p>there were three couches. two smaller ones in front of one another, only the small coffee table between them. and the longest in the middle, placed against the wall and a feet away from the pair.</p><p>jeno was across mr. na, fighting the urge to smile to look formal in front of the father of the household.</p><p>jaemin planned to sit beside his mother, the farthest spot away from jeno, but yoomin grabbed his hand. she pulls him to the space near the suitor. he felt uncomfortable and betrayed in his own home.</p><p>"what are your plans for my daughter, jeno?" mr. na asks straight ahead, eyeing the boy to get an honest answer out of him.</p><p>"i plan to marry and settle down with our own family," jeno simply replies, "if i could have your permission, i wish to live together in manila. but if not, i'm more than happy to stay here in kawit as well."</p><p>mrs. na smiles. her heart swelled at how polite the boy was. while to jaemin, he sounded like a proper dickhead. the mother asks, "have you graduated yet, dear?"</p><p>jeno nods, "i have. i could live and work on my own, but my parents won't allow it unless i find someone to be with. a partner, perhaps?"</p><p>jaemin couldn't comprehend what was happening. mrs. na claps, "splendid! jeno, i don't want to prolong this anymore. you have my blessing."</p><p>mr. na looked skeptical, "yet you still have to work hard for mine. don't get me wrong- you're a great lad, jeno. but you have to prove that you're worthy."</p><p>smiling, jeno nods again, "i will."</p><p>"and!" mrs. na chimed, eyeing her daughter and jeno, "no kissing nor hugging yet, okay? don't rush in."</p><p>jaemin clears his throat. his nape as red as his cheeks, "w-what if they do?"</p><p>mrs. na chuckles, her tone teasing, "then he'd have to ask her hand for marriage, silly! he'll be her responsibility, too."</p><p>jeno shifts his full attention to jaemin, his tone pleasant early in the morning. it was as if he were about to celebrate in glee, "i wouldn't mind that."</p><p>"how adorable!" mrs. na gleamed, "jaemin, why don't you let jeno stay in your room first? yoomin and i will prepare for breakfast."</p><p>"no-"</p><p> </p><p>"i see you've cleaned up now," jeno comments. the room was cleaner. almost like a lady's. jaemin walks towards the curtain, closing it shut to not let suspicions rise again. the scene from last night suddenly came into mind.</p><p>hitting him like lightning. all his blood rushes to his face, a lump forming in his throat as he tries to brush it aside.</p><p>"i'm sure you heard your parents, correct?" jeno speaks again, "they say you're my responsibility now."</p><p>jaemin faces the boy. he was ready to throw hands already. he was there and he was sure his name wasn't mentioned as one of jeno's responsibilities.</p><p>he snaps, "what are you saying?"</p><p>"oh, do i have to do it again to remind you?" jeno suggests, wriggling his eyebrows, "i didn't know you crave for more, jaemin. how shameless."</p><p>the boy raises his arms, maintaining the space between them, "i have no idea what you're saying."</p><p>jeno slowly fills in the said space, his foot steps precise and in sync with the beating of his heart. he corners jaemin by the window. the same wretched window that started it all.</p><p>why jaemin couldn't sleep. why jaemin started to have emotions he's never felt before. why jaemin started to fall for him too.</p><p>nothing stood between them. nothing to bring them down. nothing to stop them. their hearts beat against one another, listening intently, ringing in their ears. the world stops. jeno towers over jaemin, a lot more different from last night and the younger doesn't know which was better.</p><p>jeno was in control. able to manipulate jaemin under him, drawing him in closer and closer to no return. jaemin's throat burns dry. almost turning into ashes. his hands find their way on the window sill behind him, fingers curling till they quivered like his lips.</p><p>"let's make you remember then, shall we?" jeno whispers darkly to his ear, the sound the epitome of sin and desire, enough to make jaemin have double thoughts about everything.</p><p>the way his slender fingers crept to jaemin's cheek, as if they were dancing to a song only they knew, as light and soft as a feather, yet so sensual and teasing in kinds that he never knew existed before.</p><p>he's heard of boys praising, more so worshipping young maidens for their beauty. they share how blessed they are to have them in their lives. to have someone be so intimate. to be one with.</p><p>and all this time, jaemin thought he'd do the same. a lady around his age, blushing as she listens to him serenade her under the moonlight.</p><p>this wasn't anything he thought of. never in his life did he imagine he'd be serenaded, to have flowers for him, to be worshipped. to be covered and tainted with such sinful hands, wandering around his body, reaching places that brought a range of sparks.</p><p>the hand on his cheek caresses him softly, the other on his waist, keeping him still and balanced. he's grateful for it. grateful to have this man in front of him. he wouldn't let anyone else to be like this to him. only jeno.</p><p>it was torture designed to look like a blessing. he was slow, sensual, enough to drive jaemin insane but not enough to fulfill his needs. a desire he never experienced before now igniting. jeno prolongs his misery a little more, finding entertainment in doing so. he brings a part of his shirt down with a finger, eyes feasting at jaemin's golden skin.</p><p>jeno hums darkly, littering soft kisses on the boy's shoulder, making his way up to his collar bones, neck till he reached his jaw. not leaving a spot forgotten. every inch of his being given such praises, leaving a trail of flames that set jaemin's body on fire. it should be a sin to feel this way.</p><p>a sin to let jeno do this to anyone but him.</p><p>"you're my responsibility now, jaemin," jeno reminds him in a hushed tone, emitting power and dominance that made jaemin's knees tremble, "you're mine."</p><p>jaemin listens closely, the deep voice sending shivers down his spine, something inside aching for more. growing weak, he pushes the boy away. his hands against his chest, stopping the both of them to go any further. he breathes out, shoulders heaving up and down as he places his head into the crook of jeno's neck.</p><p>"t-this isn't allowed," he breathlessly says, "why would God send me someone i can't have?"</p><p>jeno's hand reaches jaemin's hair, ruffling it softly in between his fingers, as the other makes its way on his back, "you have me, jaemin. you have me. i'm all for you."</p><p>his lips touch the shell of jaemin's ear, making the room hotter than it is, turning the younger's world into a spinning mess. he lightly kisses it, whispering out words that would bring such a great impact in jaemin's entire being, "i'm yours, love. don't you ever forget that."</p><p>x. January 13th, 1965<br/>
-Kawit, Cavite, Philippines</p><p>six consecutive days. it took six days for jeno to prove he was worthy for mr. na's daughter.</p><p>in which he felt awful because he wasn't asking for her hand, but jaemin's. he ponders that it might be the same since jaemin is still mr. na's son- flesh and blood.</p><p>not a single complaint from jeno was uttered. he respected jaemin and knew what would happen if he tells the truth. if mr. na found out he'd riot and make him leave. perhaps both of them. word will get out and their family wouldn't be the same again.</p><p>so as much as he wanted to live his truth with jaemin, he decides to stay quiet instead. he for the past days, he's been doing chores and errands to prove himself to the family. first, mr. na told the boy to join him in fishing. early in the morning.</p><p>the father taught him the basic knowledge in holding and pulling a net. to jeno's dismay, however, he was barely awake when they did this. he would occasionally slap himself and nod, acting as if he knew what to do. when his turn came, he tipped over the fishing boat and fell, swimming with the fishes.</p><p>jaemin saw all of it from the shore. he shakes his head, goes inside his home to fetch a towel, and waits for jeno to come back. the latter only smiled as he lets jaemin dry his hair.</p><p>the next day, jeno was asked to gather wood from the forest. mr. na handed him an axe and told him to hurry. saying the words, "get to it! chop, chop!"</p><p>jeno came back successful. but although he tried to it, jaemin discovered he was covered in splinters and bites of mosquitoes. the younger was there to aid him yet again.</p><p>for the third day, mrs. na mentioned she was craving for lechon. a pork dish where they roast the pig as a whole- leaving nothing out. jeno volunteered in catching one, earning a small laugh from jaemin and a nod of approval from mr. na. yoomin suggested, "why don't you two catch one?"</p><p>and they did.</p><p>kind of. jaemin just watched as jeno ran around, chasing the pig that he thought would taste the best.</p><p>jeno carried the pig proudly, mud all over his clothes, yelling out, "jaemin! look!"</p><p>it took him an hour to do so and jaemin couldn't even believe his eyes. his days really were starting to get weirder and weirder. he applauds the boy and lamely tells him, "now, cook it."</p><p>"i'm sorry, what?"</p><p>the fourth day wasn't as tiring than the day before. yoomin invited jeno to join them in weaving bracelets, necklaces and mats for them to sell. as soon as he agreed, she called her brother, "jaemin would be more than happy to teach you. he's way better than me anyway."</p><p>they spent the whole day creating beautiful pieces. jeno could see how passionate jaemin was, how he'd react whenever their fingers brushed or they were too close. and even though he won't admit it, he loved every second. he loved how they worked together, no matter how stupid and daring jeno was, he was always there to help him after. he felt needed. he felt as if he finally found his purpose in life.</p><p>in those four tiring days, jeno never missed the chance to serenade jaemin at night. even if his clothes were quite soaked from the sea, covered in blisters or bites, even in muck and dirt, he still sang his heart out. thinking this still wasn't enough to describe how much he loved jaemin.</p><p>the month had been filled with joyous laughter, stolen gazes and lingering touches, flowers picked from the plaza and the beach, until jaemin found himself watching jeno from afar.</p><p>the boy stood amidst the sea, mingling with the towns people, his eyes built from the star dusts of the galaxy and mimicked the crescent of the moon. his chuckles were sometimes low, airy but most of the time, jaemin finds himself wanting to hear more. those little rumbles of his souls were incomparable to the songs he sang at night. it resonated deep from his heart, ricochetting through his chest and throat, filling even the darkest places with such light and joy.</p><p>the pristine water was calm against jeno's skin, pooling just above his ankles. the sun hung high and bright, ships of fluffy clouds pulled by the breeze, creating a weather that seemed to be created solely for jeno to enjoy this day.</p><p>and jaemin stood there, his feet sinking into the soft sand, his thoughts scattered everywhere just like it but his heart was certain that it's never felt this way before. he no longer wants to watch from afar, knowing that he can have him in grasp at anytime, have him sing the loveliest of tunes and songs, holding that guitar as if he was cradling his heart.</p><p>when night came, jeno left the shore and smiled at jaemin. a soft smile graced his lips. he waves at him, knowing he'll simply get an eye roll or a disgusted expression back. but neither of those came. instead, jaemin turned around and walked into his own home, his hand clutched tight on his chest.</p><p>chest tightening, jeno brought his hand down. his eyes followed the retreating boy, hoping to see him again, hoping to see and hear his usual mockery of him. nothing came again.</p><p>sighing, jeno walked towards the plaza. he took the familiar route back, a path he's crossed multiple times, as he brushes his wet hair back.</p><p>it's his last day in kawit and still, no response from jaemin. all he's gotten so far have been quite vague, counting the times he saw him staring back with a look in his eye, leaning in after every song as if he's anticipating for more, and somtimes, he uses such a soft and caring voice, only to suddenly change into a harsh and sharp tone. he's no one like jeno has ever courted–which is one of the reasons why he's so drawn to him, why he likes him so, why he continues to serenade him even if the answer will take forever.</p><p>if only time would let him.</p><p>in a couple of hours, jeno's uncle would return from his trip in a town nearby and when he does, it would be time to go back to his old life. it's back to the loud bustling and hustling of manila he goes.</p><p>another heavy sigh escapes past jeno's lips. once inside the room that his uncle had rented for him, he pulls his damp shirt over his shoulders, his back rolling backwards to ease the tension away. he grabs a white towel and dries his face with it, the cloth rough and harsh against his features.</p><p>the candle by his window would soon run out, its flame tinier than he last saw it, white wax pooling around it. jeno grabs another polo from the closet and buttons himself up, his heart aching, never wanting to leave this place because of a certain someone.</p><p>just before he could button the last, jeno hears a strum of a guitar outside his window. he freezes in his place. with both his heart and mind racing, he takes cautious steps towards his opened window, eyes widening at the sight that stood on the ground below him.</p><p>there jaemin was, dressed in usual working clothes, a hazy tint of pink across his cheeks as he strummed the guitar again.</p><p>"give me just a little more time and our love will surely grow," jaemin started of with an unsure and frail voice, his inexperience showing and because of that, jeno's heart melts. "give me just a little more time and our love will surely grow."</p><p>it's slower, more genuine, something jeno could take in better, fluttering at the soft voice of jaemin that's starting to fill the plaza, "life's too short to make a mistake. let's think of each other and hesitate."</p><p>jeno smiles at that, his elbows bracing against the window sill to hear him better. jaemin visibly blushes at that, "young and impatient we may be. there's no need to act foolishly." still, he refuses to meet his gaze, "if we part our hearts won't forget it. years from now we'll surely regret it."</p><p>the tune changes, coming to an end and jaemin finally musters up the courage.</p><p>"give me just a little more time<br/>
and our love will surely grow," he stares at him, gaze sparking with hope and longing, his strumming and his voice lowering and he lets his heart speak for him, "give me just a little more time and our love will surely grow."</p><p>with that, jeno smiled at him, luminous glints in his pretty eyes, as he said, "i'll stay."</p><p>relief washed over jaemin, his chest fluttering and growing lighter, until jeno spoke teasingly, "if you serenade me as much as i serenaded you."</p><p>jaemin's lips pressed into a thin line and he slid his guitar to his back, the strap still across his chest. he spun around, waving, "i'm off."</p><p>"wha–i was kidding!" jeno laughed, hearty and beaming. jaemin faced him again, his expression still unamused, but it's soon replaced with surprise when jeno climbed over his window.</p><p>"what are you d–"</p><p>before he could finish, jeno jumped and landed on his feet, nonchalantly dusting his hands off and he grinned at him. he takes long and quick strides towards him, excitement eating him up, and jaemin didn't have the time to escape.</p><p>soon enough, jaemin gets wrapped in jeno's arms, warm and it felt like two pieces that fit together to form a whole. he held his waist closer, tighter, the promise of staying in between their pressed bodies, now in its home.</p><p>"i'll stay," jeno whispered again, "i'll stay for you."</p><p>jaemin blushed at that, finally returning the embrace, voice tiny, "sing me your songs again."</p><p>jeno chuckled at that, bringing him closer, "i'll serenade you." he then pulls away, their gazes meeting, smiling, "today, tomorrow and forever, jaemin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynomin"> twt </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://t.co/0MCrJUFs0l?amp=1"> cc </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>